ATRACCIÓN
by Afrodita
Summary: Sirius Black! Historias de los merodeadores: Te guardaré en mi corazón... (contiene sexo) [TERMINADO!]
1. De nuevo en Hogwarts

Atención: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Este fic trata sobre Sirius Black, situado en la época de los merodeadores, cursando su último año en Hogwarts.  
  
ATRACCIÓN  
  
1. De nuevo en Hogwarts  
  
Llegué con James al andén 9 y tres cuartos, desde hacia ya casi dos años vivía con los Potter, ellos me habían dejado el jardín con gusto, y ahí tenía una pequeña cabaña que antes había servido para guardar los trastos y ahora era mi cuarto. Habíamos quitado todos los objetos y le habíamos metido una cama confortable, una mesita de noche con una lámpara luminosa, una cómoda y una estantería donde aún se conservaban los libros antiguos de la familia Potter.  
  
Habíamos pasado un buen verano y ahora estábamos buscando a Remus y a Peter, James alzaba la cabeza para ver por encima de los estudiantes, mientras yo miraba a las chicas, he de reconocer que son mi debilidad.  
  
James me dio un empujón y me indicó a dos chicos que estaban subiendo al tren, reconocí a Remus y Peter y fuimos hacia ellos, chocamos las manos y nos adentramos al último vagón libre del tren. Ahí pudimos observar los cambios tan buenos que habíamos tenido en verano, James tenía el pelo aún más alborotado, dándole un aspecto rebelde y atractivo que arrancaba suspiros de las féminas, su mirada oscura se había echo más tierna descubriendo su faceta de estar enamorado, y la afortunada era Lily Evans, una chica muy atractiva de nuestro curso.  
  
Remus mantenía su aspecto enfermizo, con ojeras y su piel estaba más pálida, pero aún así se le veía rejuvenecido, con una sonrisa ensanchada en su boca, y ese aire tierno y maduro que le había caracterizado siempre; por otra parte Peter había engordado más y no había crecido nada este último verano, le miré brevemente y me concentré en las dos chicas que habían entrado en el vagón.  
  
Una chica pelirroja de pelo muy rizado y largo, delgadita con los mofletes rosados y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy intensos corrió a los brazos de James y se dieron un largo beso, a su lado venía Nox, ella también iba a nuestro curso y era la mejor amiga de Lily, se acercó mientras su cabello castaño se movía sobre su hombros. Llegó ante nosotros y con sonrisa pícara saludó a Remus, a Peter y finalmente a mí, se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, con esos ojos marrones, grandes y ligeramente entrecerrados por los lados, que la daban un aspecto exótico que volvía loco a cualquier estudiante.  
  
La di dos besos y sentí como sus labios carnosos hacían lo propio, su calor fue transmitido a mi cara a través de sus labios, rosados y jugosos. Cuando se dio la vuelta para saludar a James que ya había dejado de besar a Lily, me incliné observando unos pantalones ajustados que dejaban ver su bien formado trasero, Remus me vio y me dio un codazo antes de que se me empezase a caer la baba.  
  
Nos sentamos en unos asientos, yo me coloqué al final, al lado de la ventana, a mi lado se sentó Nox, y a su lado Lily. En frente mía tenía a Remus y al lado de éste estaba Peter que pedía que trajesen ya el carrito de la comida, James reía ante la glotonería de su amigo gordito y miraba a Lily intensamente.  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse, Lily y James decidieron tener algo más de intimidad y se levantaron para ir a un asiento más alejado y arrinconado que el nuestro. Peter comenzó a roncar y Remus miraba con ojos melancólicos como el paisaje iba pasando.  
  
Entonces sentí como una mano me tocaba disimuladamente la pierna, miré a Nox y vi como sonreía maliciosamente, la sonreí yo también y me acerqué más a ella, dejándola que me tocase todo lo que quisiese, pero en ese momento Remus se giró y nos miró, Nox retiró rápidamente la mano y hacia como si se mirase las uñas.  
  
Estuvimos hablando un rato, mientras de vez en cuando rozaba mi cuerpo con el de Nox, cuando yo hacía algún movimiento para coger algo o disimuladamente me movía del asiento, tenía excusa ya que siempre había sido muy nervioso y mis amigos lo sabían.  
  
El carrito de la comida llegó y despertamos a Peter, que compró muchas ranas de chocolate, nos dio una a cada uno. Remus se levantó al acabar la rana de chocolate y se disculpó diciendo que debía ir al primer vagón para recibir las instrucciones como Prefecto que era.  
  
Peter se escabulló nervioso y dijo que iba al baño, vimos pasar a nuestro lado a Lily que como Prefecta chica también iba al primer vagón. James nos guiñó un ojo y dijo que iba a acompañarla.  
  
Nos quedamos Nox y yo solos, y tan pronto se hubo cerrado la puerta, Nox se me tiró encima como una felina. Me empezó a besar, mientras yo me sorprendía ante la rapidez de ella, que bajaba las manos y las metía por dentro de mi camiseta, tocando mis abdominales lentamente.  
  
Me apoyó contra el cristal dándome un empujón, y se puso encima mío, mientras me besaba por el cuello, decidí que era hora de actuar, así que lentamente le metí las manos por la blusa y ella paró en seco, me miró roja como un tomate, no me esperé esa reacción así que saqué rápidamente las manos, entonces ella volvió a besarme, esta vez en los labios, así que decidí acariciarle el trasero, eso no supuso ningún problema.  
  
La empecé a acariciar por encima de la blusa sin que me apartase la mano, me apartó el pelo negro como la noche de mi cara, me lo había dejado un poco largo este verano, lo que hacía resaltar mis ojos azules profundos y mi tez blanca, todo ello me daba un aire misterioso que las mujeres no resistían.  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta del vagón, Nox se cayó al suelo del sobresalto, yo miré a ver quien había entrado, James estaba en la puerta frunciendo el ceño. "Jaja, la tonta ésta se ha caído" dije disimulando y ayudando a levantarse a Nox, que se colocaba rápidamente la blusa.  
  
James se acercó riendo y revolvió el pelo de la chica, luego volvió su cara a una seria y se sentó delante de nosotros: "He visto a Peter hablando con Snape" dijo frunciendo de nuevo el ceño. "¿Qué hacía hablando con Snivelly? ¿Le estaba insultando? Por qué si es así voy a romperle esa cara tan fea que tiene a Snape", dije enfadándome. "No Sirius, estaban hablando a escondidas". Nox y yo intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa.  
  
En ese momento se abrió de nuevo la puerta y entró Peter sonriendo, "¿Qué pasa?" dijo al ver nuestras caras. "¿Qué hacía con Severus?" dije antes que James. Peter se sorprendió y empezó a temblar nervioso "Yo. Yo. Es que me obligó a hacerle los deberes de Herbología, me dijo que sino me pegaría".  
  
James sonrió entonces más aliviado y le dijo: "Peter, la próxima vez avísanos, no tienes por qué tener miedo, te defenderemos."  
  
El tren llegó a su destino, bajamos apelotonados, yo me puse detrás de Nox, y la agarré de la cintura mientras subíamos la colina hacia los carruajes que nos esperaban ahí.  
  
A medida que iba reconociendo rostros de otros años, los dueños de ellos me saludaban amigablemente, las chicas se paraban para sonreírme y hablar conmigo, con James y con Remus, pero James no hacía mucho caso y abrazaba con fuerza a Lily mientras entrábamos en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Nos sentamos en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor, recibiendo saludos de nuestros compañeros de Casa. Cuando acabó la selección, saludamos a los nuevo miembros y empezamos a comer. Por primera vez me di cuanta de que ese era mi último año ahí y que sería triste dejar Hogwarts.  
  
Subimos atropelladamente, mientras dejábamos a Lily y Remus atrás guiando a los estudiantes de primer año. Peter se despidió diciendo que estaba cansado y se fue a la cama, nos quedamos James, Nox y yo, en la salita, hablando sobre el verano.  
  
Pronto llegaron Lily y Remus, que se sentaron con nosotros, Lily se acercó a James, el cual la miró y atendiendo a su mirada se despidió de nosotros llevándosela a nuestro cuarto. Estaba prohibido que las chicas entrasen en los cuartos de los chicos y al revés, pero nosotros siempre hacíamos excepciones.  
  
Remus se despidió con aspecto cansado, le miré de soslayo, estaba con ese aspecto de enfermo, ya que mañana tendría lugar Luna Llena, y debería quedarse en la Casa de los Gritos, pobrecillo, justo nada más empezar el curso.  
  
Cuando vi que Remus se perdía por las escaleras me levanté de golpe mientras Nox me observaba y me fui detrás de unas columnas donde había un hueco que yo conocía bastante bien y que por el que ningún alumno solía asomar la cabeza.  
  
El barullo de la Sala Común era grande, todos estaban felices de ver a sus nuevos compañeros y se contaban entusiasmados todo lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Apoyé mi espalda en la columna y me crucé de brazos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Nox se asomó y se situó enfrente mío.  
  
Me adentré en el huevo sin mirar siquiera si me estaba siguiendo, sabía que lo haría, así que cuando ya hubo un espacio suficiente para dos me senté en el suelo, y Nox llegó cuando me desabroché un poco la túnica. Se me quedó mirando sin avanzar, así que yo puse mis manos sobre mi cogote y me acosté en la fría piedra del suelo.  
  
Abrí los ojos y vi a Nox inclinarse para besarme, la agarré la cabeza suavemente y la acaricié la mejilla mientras la besaba.  
  
Me incorporé y empecé a tocarla, ella se mostraba un poco recelosa, pero me dejó desabrocharle la túnica e introducir las manos hasta tenerlas en contacto con su sujetador.  
  
La empecé a desnudar y fue cuando ella se apartó un poco de mí, "¿Eres virgen?" la pregunté mientras me desataba los zapatos, ella asintió con la cabeza, me acerqué y la mordí tiernamente los labios, "No pasa nada, no haré nada que tú no quieras" y volví a acariciarla lentamente, ella cogió más confianza y me quitó la túnica, y yo a ella.  
  
Quedamos los dos en ropa interior, mirándonos y recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con la vista, ella tenía un muy bien formado cuerpo, no tenía mucho pecho, pero sus curvas eran perfectas, la quité el sujetador y la tumbé sobre el frío suelo.  
  
Vi como sus pezones se irguieron al sentir el frío en su espalda y mi boca acercarse a ellos, la oí gemir levemente, así que comencé a chupar más intensamente, y con la mano derecha me deslizaba hacia abajo, ella sintió que mi mano llegaba a sus bragas de color azul y se tensó, cerró las piernas con fuerza.  
  
Yo seguí acariciándola y besándola, mientras le rozaba suavemente los muslos, que poco a poco iba abriendo, al final tuve un pequeño acceso a su última prenda, y se la deslicé rápido, sin que le diese tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, dejó de besarme y me miró.  
  
Mi mano comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna, abriéndola poco a poco, y dejando mayor acceso a mis dedos, que acariciaban su punto de excitación y masajeaban la zona para poder introducir un dedo, ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
  
Me incliné y empecé a recorrer con mi boca toda la longitud de su cuello, haciendo que ella abriese más las piernas y soltase algún que otro gemido, cuando volví a besarla en los labios, y mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y se tocaban, le introduje un dedo, sacándole un leve "¡Ah!" tanto de excitación como de sorpresa.  
  
Moví el dedo, introduciéndolo cada vez más hasta el fondo y sacándolo a un rimo constante, mientras con la otro mano le acariciaba con movimientos circulares el pecho, ella abrió más las piernas y me agarró con fuerza el brazo con el cual estaba metiendo el dedo.  
  
Tuve espacio para un segundo dedo y así lo metí viendo como ella se retorcía de placer, sus gemidos ya los empecé a oír regularmente y sentí como se tensaban sus músculos ante la inminente llegada de su orgasmo, cuando noté como el líquido corría por mis dedos, los saqué y me quedé mirándola mientras ella se relajaba.  
  
Me separé de ella y me puse a su lado, ella se incorporó y se me quedo mirando, para luego bajar a la parte de mis boxers negros, vio que yo estaba un poco excitado, se acercó y me tocó a través de la tela, mi miembro empezó a erguirse ligeramente, mientras ella seguía masajeando, para finalmente tocar con sus dedos cálidos la punta de mi pene cuando metió la mano en los boxers.  
  
La sonreí y la incité a que me quitase el boxer, ella hizo lo que le pedí y quedó sorprendida cuando vi mi erección, he de reconocer que no tengo que tener complejos, ya que tengo un miembro considerable.  
  
Lo cogió suavemente y comenzó a mover su mano sobre él, dándome placer, entonces disimuladamente, empecé a rozarle los pezones con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que se excitase más.  
  
La tumbé sobre el suelo y me coloqué encima de ella mientras seguía acariciándola, y arrancándola gemidos de placer.  
  
Coloqué rápidamente y disimuladamente mi pene a la entrada de su vagina, ella abrió rápidamente los ojos al ver mi proximidad y abrió la boca para decir algo, yo la besé y la acaricié sintiendo como temblaba levemente, dejé de besarla y la miré: "Tranquila, te dije que no haría nada que tu no quisieses, solo déjame enseñarte algo"  
  
Se relajó un poco y me dejó rozarla con el glande por la parte exterior de la vagina, y restregué la punta por su clítoris, haciendo que gimiese fuerte y tuviese que taparla la boca para no descubrir nuestro escondite.  
  
Hice que se excitase muchísimo y me separé brutalmente de ella, dejándola con unas ganas tremendas: "Sirius, no seas capullo, ven aquí ahora mismo y termina lo que has empezado" me dijo enfadada.  
  
Sonreí y me volví a inclinar sobre ella, colocando mi pene en la entrada de su vagina y accediendo a su interior lentamente, vi como su cara se curvó en una mueca de dolor, la besé tiernamente, mientras la acariciaba el pecho, la mejilla, y recorría su cuello y su cara con mis besos, labios y lengua.  
  
Fui metiéndome lentamente, y con pequeñas sacudidas para no hacerla tanto daño, finalmente, entré de golpe y esperé a que su cara de dolor se fuese, la besé la frente y comencé a moverme lentamente pero con decisión, al final vi como ella abría su boca para gemir, y como separaba más las piernas para que yo la penetrase más adentro, así que no me hice esperar y me introduje más hacia su interior, moviéndome más aceleradamente.  
  
Ella agarró con fuerza mi ancha espalda, apoyando la cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros, mientras me dio un mordisco al no poder aguantar los gritos de placer. Entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome con más fuerza hacia ella.  
  
Se soltó cuando se corrió y se quedo tendida en el suelo mirándome mientras jadeaba y yo seguía poseyéndola.  
  
Comenzó a acariciarme todo el cuerpo al sentir placer de nuevo, y yo hice lo propio, recorriendo con mis dedos, manos, todos los rincones a los que tenía acceso.  
  
Sentí que me iba a correr, así que cambié de pensamiento, ella seguía gimiendo y yo no podía hacer oídos sordos a eso, así que cuando la volví a mirar y vi como se retorcía al tener otro orgasmo, me agarré fuerte a ella y encorvando ligeramente la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos, acabé eyaculando.  
  
Me dejé caer sobre ella, que me acarició el pelo suavemente, y después de unos minutos de masajes y caricias apresuradas me incorporé y comencé a vestirme.  
  
Ella hizo lo mismo mientras me miraba desconfiada e intuía lo que la iba a decir, así que no la hice esperar más, me giré hacia ella y la solté: "Esto ha sido todo Nox" y me alejé del hueco, subiendo con paso firme hacia mi habitación.  
  
Entré en mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia mi cama, al lado de la mía estaba la de James, unos mechones rojizos salían por la colcha, y prendas de mujer estaban al pie de la cama de James, sonreí para mis adentros, y me acosté en la cama.  
  
Tardé un poco en dormirme, mientras me acordaba que ni siquiera miré a los ojos y menos a la cara a Nox cuando la había dicho aquello. Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de ese pensamiento y acabé durmiendome. 


	2. Luna Llena

Atención: Este fic contiene SEXO.  
  
Black Darck Lady: Me alegro de que lo leyeras tan pronto, jeje way! Ke bien ke te haya emocionado jeje, y el Sirius si que pudo dormir está acostumbrado a esos dos tortolitos jaja, si es que James, también es otro que tal baila MmM. Y si que habrás cosillas sobre Remus! Tengo una sorpresita preparada jeje.  
  
Amemait: Sé que no hay casi fics con relaciones hetero, y la mayoría son flash, yo no escribo flash, así que seguiré mi dinámica habitual, con este segundo fic que escribo de este tipo.  
  
Silence-messiah: Jejeje, lo sigo, aquí el segundo capítulo.  
  
Shumara: Sí aquí está la continuación. Me alegro de que éste también te gustase.  
  
ATRACCIÓN  
  
2. Luna Llena  
  
Me levanté y al dirigirme al baño me choqué con una figura menuda, me froté los ojos y los abrí mucho, me había chocado con Lily, que salía del baño envuelta en una toalla, pude notar su cuerpo apetitoso, pero giré la cabeza pensando que era la novia de mi mejor amigo.  
  
Seguí hacia delante, pero ella me paró en seco: "¿Qué le has hecho a Nox, Black?", la miré desconcertado, cuando le dije que nada me soltó: "¡Cómo que nada! ¿Te crees que soy tonta? Anoche llegaste más tarde de lo normal y James me contó que os vio en el tren. Y Nox está coladita por ti, como la hayas hecho algo te enteras", me dejó sorprendido, así que James nos había visto en el tren, y ¿yo le gustaba a Nox? Y de qué me sorprendía, estaba harto de recibir cartas de admiradoras, así que la respondí insolente: "No la he hecho nada malo, te aseguro que muchas hubiesen deseado estar en su lugar". Me miró enfadada y frunció el cejo antes de darme un bofetón.  
  
Me quedé mirándola mientras se alejaba y entré a la ducha rápidamente. Cuando salí me encontré a Remus muy pálido y con aspecto enfermizo, me acerqué a él cuando las piernas le fallaron: "¡Ey! Lunático no te me caigas ahora, venga agárrate iremos a la enfermería". Le llevé a la enfermería donde la enfermera que ya le conocía bien, le dio una poción para tranquilizarle y le tumbó a descansar en una camilla, luego me dijo que era normal porque esta noche era Luna Llena, yo asentí y ella me dijo que avisase a mis amigos que no le verían esa noche.  
  
Me fui de la enfermería pensando en que Remus sí que nos vería, esta noche deberíamos convertirnos en animales para irle a visitar.  
  
Cuando iba a bajar al Gran Comedor una chica de Slytherin de último año se me puso delante y sonriéndome con esos labios carnosos pintados de rojo sangre y acercándose sensualmente hacia mí me susurró en el oído "¿Qué tal primito?", pasó una de sus uñas largas por mi mejilla, la agarré la mano y la aparté: "Piérdete Bella, tengo prisa" Y seguí mi camino hacia delante dejando a Bellatrix atrás mirándome insistentemente.  
  
Antes de llegar al Comedor me crucé con Nox, ella me miró de reojo pero siguió su camino, "¿No me saludas Nox?", ella se paró y volteó a mirarme, me sorprendió su mirada, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados así que se me revolvió el estómago al pensar que podría haber estado llorando por la noche, tenía una mirada entre mezcla de orgullo herido y vergüenza.  
  
"Buenos días Sirirus, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?" dijo esa pregunta con cierto tono de ironía, "Muy bien, preciosa" dije acercándome peligrosamente hacia ella, que retrocedía sonrojada, "Dormí como un angelito, ¿y tú?". Me miró recobrando su postura y me dijo irónicamente "Genial", se giró y entramos al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando llegamos ya estaban sentados Peter, James y Lily, que nos habían guardado sitio, esta última me miró recelosa, y Peter y James me preguntaron entre susurros dónde estaba Remus, les dije que en la enfermería y que hoy tendríamos que ir a verle a la Casa de los Gritos, los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron comiendo.  
  
"¿Dónde está Remus?" preguntó Nox cuando entramos en nuestra primera clase, "Está enfermo" le dije fríamente. Al entrar cruzamos miradas asesinas con los de Slytherin, nos tocaba pociones y odiábamos tanto al profesor como a los Slytherins con los que teníamos que compartir clase.  
  
Bella me miró, y se relamió los labios, no sabía qué iba a hacer con esa prima, además estaba convencido de que se había pasado al lado oscuro, al igual que muchos de los muchachos con los que ahora compartíamos clase.  
  
Snape estaba inclinado sobre su caldero, leyendo un libro de pociones muy concentrado, su pelo grasiento caía por su cara, su palidez cetrina le daba aspecto débil, me acerqué lentamente por su espalda y empecé a susurrar una canción sobre él y su pelo, Snape se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me miró horrorizado esperando la nueva broma que le iba a hacer, en ese momento Lilith una chica de Slytherin bastante atractiva, muy extraña y misteriosa se puso al lado de Snape y me miró desafiadoramente con los brazos cruzados.  
  
Les miré alternativamente y después de decirle: "Vaya Snape no sabía que tuvieses novia, tienes buen gusto, esta chica es demasiado para ti", me fui al ver entrar al profesor por la puerta.  
  
Cuando terminamos la sesión de clases me crucé con una Ravenclaw de sexto curso que me susurró una hora y un lugar para ir a verla por la noche. Así pues cuando se hizo tarde y mis amigos fueron hacia la Casa de los Gritos, yo me desvié en un pasillo, saliendo de la capa invisible de James y les dije que en una hora más o menos estaba con ellos, James me guiñó el ojo y les perdí de vista de nuevo cuando se pusieron la capa invisible.  
  
Subí con cuidado de que el conserje no me viese, y llegué a un pasillo cerca de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, la chica esperaba ahí, la agarré de la mano y me metí por unos pasadizos que bien conocía, el hacer el mapa del merodeador con James, Lupin y Peter había servido para algo, y me conocía el castillo como mi propia palma de la mano.  
  
Anduvimos silenciosos durante unos cinco minutos, hasta que me paré delante de un tapiz, y apartándolo a un lado ayudé a pasar a Rebecca. Luego entramos en un aula vacía, habíamos bajado hasta las mazmorras.  
  
Vi como Rebecca se encogía al sentir el frío de ese lugar, yo la agarré por la cintura para darla calor mientras la guiaba a oscuras entre las mesas de una clase en desuso.  
  
Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, la empujé hacia la pared y empecé a besarla apasionadamente, ella me atraía con fuerza, agarrando mi cuello, y jugando con mi pelo, enrollándolo en sus dedos y dando pequeños tirones.  
  
Me pegué todavía más a ella haciendo que a Rebecca se le escapase un gemido tanto de dolor como de excitación.  
  
Comencé a besarla de nuevo mientras la desnudaba rápidamente, cuando quedó completamente desnuda y yo me aparté un poco para observar los cambios que su cuerpo había sufrido en verano, su pecho había aumentado al igual que sus caderas, ella me sacó la túnica por la cabeza despacio, mientras yo le acariciaba los muslos y la tripa sin llegar a la zona prohibida.  
  
Ella terminó de desnudarme y se arrodilló, cogió mi pene con manos hábiles y lo introdujo en su boca, comenzó lentamente a rodear con círculos la punta, para luego ir introduciéndoselo más en la boca e ir chupando más detenidamente.  
  
Mientras hacia movimientos rítmicos con la cabeza, me agarraba fuertemente del culo, atrayéndome más hacia ella, sentía como mi pene llegaba hasta el borde de su garganta, provocándome un placer extremo, la agarré con una mano la cabeza y comencé a acariciarle el pelo y a mover su cabeza hacia mi con mayor velocidad.  
  
Rebecca incrementó la velocidad mientras absorbía, yo con la mano que tenía libre la tocaba el pezón de un pecho que ya estaba muy hinchado. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, y cerré los ojos cuando de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un débil gemido de mi boca.  
  
Decidí tumbarme sobre el frío suelo de las mazmorras y ahora con las dos manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo, llegando a su entrepierna. Ella colocada sobre mi con posición de perrito, abrió más las piernas al sentir como mis fríos dedos buscaban la apertura.  
  
Estaba muy mojada así que introduje dos dedos de golpe y ella gimió sin dejar de chupar, comencé a introducir los dedos con rapidez, haciendo que Rebecca respirase con dificultad subiendo y bajando muy deprisa el pecho. Pellizqué uno de sus pezones mientras seguía introduciéndole los dedos en la vagina con velocidad.  
  
Sentí que me iba a correr, y así hice, mientras ella seguía teniendo mi miembro en su boca, al sentir como eyaculaba dentro, ella empezó a absorber y a tragar. Cuando acabó levantó la cabeza y se acercó más a donde yo tenía el brazo, yo aún seguía introduciéndole los dedos, pero al estar ella andando de rodillas tuve mayor acceso y la escuché gemir de placer cuando se los metí violentamente, sintiendo como su interior bombeaba un líquido al llegar ella a su orgasmo.  
  
No paré y seguí introduciéndole los dedos, pronto ella se repuso y volvió a gemir.  
  
Empecé a acariciarla el clítoris con los dedos de la otra mano, y vi como se retorcía de gusto encima mío, aún estando incorporada y rodillas, luchaba por abrir más las piernas, y sus gemidos, que ahora eran casi gritos, hicieron que mi miembro volviese a ponerse erecto, y ella volvió a correrse ante mi insistencia cuando le tocaba el clítoris y le introducía rápidamente los dedos.  
  
Y cuando ella tenía los ojos cerrados, me levanté de golpe le saqué los dedos, la tumbé rápidamente en el suelo y le introduje bruscamente el pene.  
  
Rebecca gritó fuertemente, una mezcla de placer, susto, excitación y dolor por la entrada tan violenta. La tapé la boca con un beso, porque ese grito estaba seguro de que lo habría oído alguien si estaba por algún sitio de las mazmorras.  
  
Y tuvo otro orgasmo, mayor que los anteriores y dejó que la penetrase mientras respiraba con dificultad apaciblemente y con las piernas totalmente abiertas en el suelo.  
  
Empecé a meterme en su interior y moverme rápidamente, dejando un tiempo el pene hasta el fondo para luego retirarlo lentamente hasta la punta al borde de su vagina, y volverlo a introducir de un golpe.  
  
Sus gritos ahora eran imposibles de acallar, así que dejé de besarla, para concentrarme en chuparle los pezones, lo que le arrancó todavía más gritos y gemidos de placer, sentí como me iba a correr de nuevo, pero aguanté y esta vez mientras le introducía el pene volví a tocarle el clítoris con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba y estrujaba su pecho.  
  
Decidí agarrarla las piernas, así que levantándoselas y apoyando sus rodillas en mis hombros, mientras yo me pegaba a ella comencé a penetrarla de esa manera, haciendo que mi pene se introdujese más al fondo por esa nueva postura.  
  
Estuve seguro que mañana Rebecca estaría afónica, y era una suerte que no hubiese aparecido el conserje, porque yo no podía parar y la penetraba con fuerza haciendo que ella chillase más aún.  
  
Ella tensó sus músculos e intentó cerrar las piernas, yo las apreté fuerte para que siguiese dejándome acceder con libertad a su interior por lo que ella acabó cerrando los ojos mientras abría la boca y acababa con un nuevo orgasmo y yo esta vez me corrí con ella, cayendo sobre ella.  
  
Intenté controlar mi respiración agitada, mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.  
  
Me puse en pie y la extendí el brazo. "Sirius ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida" dijo agarrándose a mi brazo y levantándose con dificultad.  
  
La sonreí y la pasé su ropa, cuando se hubo vestido la acompañé a la entrada del pasadizo y la dije que siguiese todo recto y llegaría a su Casa.  
  
Yo giré y me aparté el sudor de la cara, luego empecé a andar en dirección a las escaleras que te dejaban frente la puerta para salir al jardín.  
  
Pero cuando andaba hacia las escaleras alguien me cortó el paso: "¿Son todas tus putitas igual de ruidosas?" dijo una chica de pelo morado, largo, ondulado, que rebelde se movía hacia su cara. Ella se pasó una mano con dedos largos y de uñas largas acabadas en punta y pintadas de morado, se apartó el pelo, y unos ojos enormes y morados me miraron con una mueca sarcástica.  
  
Se acercó a mí moviéndose como si fuese una diosa, dejándome ver a través de su camisón morado ceñido un cuerpo magnífico, la verdad es que el uniforme no le quedaba tan bien.  
  
Se colocó delante de mí, no era muy alta, era más bien tirando a bajita, baje la cabeza y me perdí en su escote de piel blanca y buenas formas.  
  
Subí la cabeza y me encontré con una sonrisa irónica y una mueca de superioridad en sus ojos. Alargó una mano y comenzó a jugar con el cuello de mi túnica, "¿Sabes que he tenido que ponerle un hechizo al estúpido del conserje en los oídos para que creyese que los gemidos venían de otro piso?" dijo riendo dulcemente, sus ojos se entornaron y pensé que cómo era posible que una persona como ella pareciese tan angelical a veces.  
  
"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" dije intrigado después de haberme repuesto del choque que me había dado verla con ese mini camisón. Ella se volvió a apartar el pelo de la cara y con unos labios pálidos que en ocasiones parecían estar pintados de morado me susurró al oído "¿Crees que no hubiese sido divertido ver la cara que se le ponía al gran Sirius Black cuando le pillaban con una de las innumerables chicas que babean por él?" ahora dio una vuelta alrededor mío "Sí, hubiese sido muy entretenido, pero resulta que yo quiero algo" dijo volviendo a enfrentarse cara a cara conmigo.  
  
Su belleza me tenía atontado pero conseguí preguntarla desconfiado "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" ella sonrió ante mi tono y volviendo su rostro de pronto a uno serio me dijo "A ti" y me mordió el cuello.  
  
Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en el lugar donde me acababa de morder y vi como ella cerraba los ojos, y de pronto una extraña sensación me recorrió, cerré los ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo entraba en un extraño éxtasis.  
  
Ladeé más el cuello para que ella tuviese mejor acceso a lo que me estuviese haciendo, sentí como me estaba excitando y acabé eyaculando mientras caía al suelo y la negrura se cernía sobre mí. 


	3. El Mordisco de la Serpiente

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO.

**Black Darck Lady:** Jeje te fascinó??? Genial! Había dejado a la chica del mini-camisón sin decir nada sobre ella y su casa y todo eso, jeje era para dar más intriga, de hecho salió en el capítulo solo que pasa desapercibida por lo poco que hace, bueno aquí explico quién es. Y con respecto a Remus, si que tendrá romance! Y por supuesto que será muy tierno, él es muy tierno :-) Y Sirius, ya tengo pensado si se quedará con alguna o no, pero eso me lo callo, jaja. Nox volverá a aparecer jaja. Y ya verás la sorpresita jeje

**Silence****-messiah: Aquí explico quién era esa piva de morado, jajaja si algo seco le dejó jeje. Como tenis tantas ganas del Remus/?? Lo tendré que poner en este capítulo! Porque la verdad es que no sabía en qué capítulo ponerlo, pero ala lo metemos aquí.**

**ATRACCIÓN**

**3. El Mordisco de la Serpiente**

Me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cuello y de cabeza, abrí con dificultad los ojos y sentí como el sol me cegaba, cerré los ojos violentamente y me puse un brazo ante mi cara, al cabo de un rato volví a abrir los ojos al oír voces alrededor mío.

Esta vez, con los ojos entornados y el brazo dándome sombra pude ver como seis cabezas se inclinaban hacia mí.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_ dije pasándome la mano por el cuello y notando como ese sitio estaba vendado, _"¿Qué me ha pasado?". Las figuras comenzaron a susurrar, y finalmente una nueva cabeza se acercó, una barba muy larga y unos ojos azules penetrantes me sonreían, "¿__Qué tal te encuentras Sirius?", dijo una voz que reconocí como la del profesor Dumbledore. _

Intenté incorporarme rápidamente, pero las manos de la diestra enfermera me mantuvieron sujeto a la cama, ya empecé a ver claro, vi como la enfermera se apartaba para ir a por alguna poción y como James, Remus (que ya había recuperado un buen aspecto), Peter, Lily y Nox me miraban sonriendo.

Oí como las chicas se disculpaban y decían que llegarían tarde a la siguiente clase, así que salieron corriendo de la enfermería, Remus, Peter y James, se quedaron junto al director.

En ese momento llegó la enfermera cargando una botellita con un líquido humeante de color rojizo, me hizo bebérmela entera, tenía un ligero sabor ferroso, pero me pareció que estaba exquisito. 

_"Sirius, has estado inconsciente unos tres días, James y Peter te encontraron por la noche desmayado en las mazmorras y con el cuello sangrando, necesito que me cuentes qué ha pasado, porque parece que te ha mordido un vampiro"_ miré al profesor Dumbledore muy asustado y solo pude balbucear _"¿Un, un vampiro? Eso quiere decir que yo también soy… un un…" Dumbledore me cortó y me dijo: _"No, no te preocupes, lo que te haya mordido no debió ser un vampiro de verdad, porque sino te habría matado o contagiado en todo caso, pero lo que hizo fue quitarte gran cantidad de sangre que hemos estado reponiendo con esa poción que te acaban de dar"_ mi estómago se revolvió y casi me desmayo._

Así que la enfermera se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a echar tanto a Dumbledore como a mis amigos, añadiendo que yo tenía que descansar, James antes de irme me señaló una caja que tenía al lado llena de sobres y cuando le cerraron la puerta en las narices logró decir _"de tus admiradoras, jajaja"._

Decidí descansar un rato y pronto me quedé dormido, aunque oí ruidos seguí durmiendo, hasta que una mano congelada se posó en mi frente, abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré unos ojos morados intensos mirándome fijamente.

Intenté moverme o buscar a alguien, pero la enfermería estaba desierta y todo oscuro _"Es por la noche, no hay nadie"_ dijo la chica al ver mi cara mientras estaba acercando una silla al borde de la cama.

Se inclinó hacia mi cuello y levantó la venda que me cubría la herida _"Ha cicatrizado bien"_ y empezó a bajar la cabeza hacia la herida, _"No"_ conseguí susurrar.

Se paró cuando sus labios rozaban mi cuello, sentí el frío de ella introducirse por mi herida y congelarme todo el cuerpo. Levantó los ojos y me miró burlonamente_, "dime que no te gustó y no te lo volveré a hacer"_

Me estaba sacando de quicio, conseguí levantarme y apartarla de mi cuello, antes de que se fuese corriendo la agarré al haber saltado de la cama tras ella. La agarré de las muñecas la di la vuelta y la empujé hacia la cama. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y noté cómo se mareó porque no opuso resistencia cuando la volví a agarrar y la subí a la cama.

Me miró fríamente, típico gesto de los de su casa y en el momento en que me desconcentré un poco se intentó zafar de mis brazos, pero la mantuve fuertemente asida y me subí encima de sus piernas para evitar que diese las patadas que estaba dando.

Empecé a perderme de nuevo en su cuerpo, mi vista recorría el camisón negro que llevaba hoy, con el frío que hacía no sabía cómo podía aguantar con el fino tirante que hacía que no se le resbalase la tela corta que la cubría el bien formado cuerpo.

Levanté la vista al sentir que estaba siendo demasiado descarado y me topé con una mueca de ironía en sus labios. Sentí como me sonrojaba por primera vez en mi vida, ella empezó a reírse suavemente mientras su pecho bajaba y subía regularmente.

Esta vez me quedé mirándola a los ojos y la dije _"¿Quién o qué eres Lilith?". Se movió inquieta, su melena morada estaba desperdigada por toda la cama. __"No te voy a dejar ir hasta que hablemos, o sino tendré que decirle a Dumbledore que tenga cuidado porque hay una niña de Slytherin que se dedica a morder el cuello de los demás alumnos". Dejó de moverse y me miró, vi que por sus ojos pasaba un reflejo del miedo, pero pronto volvió a una postura indiferente._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

En la Sala Común, todos habían ido a dormir menos Nox y Remus, estaban hablando sobre lo que le podía haber pasado a Sirius, cuando Remus de pronto le dijo delicadamente a Nox: _"¿Por qué te acostaste con él?" Nox enrojeció de pies a cabeza y empezó a balbucear cosas incoherentes, mientras sentía como Remus se acercaba lentamente hacia ella._

Nox se puso muy nerviosa ante la proximidad de ojos tiernos, cuando Remus hubo llegado al lado de ella, la cogió tiernamente la mano y mirándola a los ojos la dijo: _"Nox quiero que sepas que me gustas" e inclinó la cabeza lentamente, para llegar a los labios entreabiertos de la joven._

Se besaron, Nox sintió la lengua del joven recorrer tímidamente todos los rincones de su boca y como lentamente acercaba sus manos al cuerpo de la joven. Nox se acercó más a él y comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo, no era muy musculoso pero tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Nox ya se había fijado en él, pero al verle una pensaba que era muy maduro y en sus ojos las mujeres pensaban que escondía un gran secreto a lo que todas atribuían que era una mujer, pero eso no era cierto, si supiesen el secreto que realmente guardaba…

Remus comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el cuerpo a Nox, que agarraba el cuerpo de Remus por dentro de la camiseta, seguían besando haciendo sus besos más intensos, Remus dio la mano a Nox y la subió a su cuarto, a la entrada la susurró: _"¿Estás segura que quieres…?" Nox le cortó antes de que acabase dándole un beso en los labios y sonriendo cuando Remus la llevó a su cama._

Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a acariciarse lentamente, Remus empezó a deslizar sus prendas con cuidado, mientras Nox le miraba intensamente. Cuando estuvieron desnudos comenzaron a besarse y se abrazaron fuertemente, juntando sus cuerpos sin ropa y transmitiéndose mutuamente su calor.

Entonces lentamente Remus se colocó sobre Nox, y después de acariciarla un rato la entrepierna para estimularla, comenzó a introducir con cuidado el pene, Nox suspiró sonoramente al sentir un poco de dolor al principio, pero luego agarró con fuerza los hombros de su amante, que con cuidado estaba conociendo su interior.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, mientras el cuerpo de Remus se movía sobre el de Nox, meciéndose suavemente pero con firmeza, Nox empezó a gemir suavemente mientras sentía como Remus la poseía totalmente.

Remus miró sonriendo a Nox que tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer en su cara, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla alrededor de los labios, ella abrió los ojos y atrapó la boca de Remus en uno de esos besos que rozaba sus labios pero sin llegar a besarlos.

Ambos jóvenes se agarraron fuertemente al sentir como su placer estaba incrementando a ritmos mayores. Remus comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, y los gemidos suaves de ambos eran escuchados por la habitación. A Remus no le importó porque él tenía que aguantar los que venían de las camas de James y Sirius durante años, sin que el hubiese traído a muchas chicas.

Finalmente se unieron en un abrazo cariñoso y acabaron llegando los dos al orgasmo. Remus paró y lentamente sacó su pene del interior de Nox, la cual respiraba con dificultad. Se miraron sonrojados y volvieron a besarse y a acariciarse.

Se acurrucaron bajo la manta, abrazados y acariciándose y así quedaron dormidos.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

En la enfermería, Lilith, la chica que había defendido a Snape empezó a hablar_: "No soy una vampiresa, no llego a serla, mi madre lo es" paró para coger aire _"no te puedo hacer más daño que morderte y chuparte un poco de sangre, no te provocaría la muerte solo que perdieses la sangre suficiente para desmayarte, porque más que nada, mi sed queda saciada con unos cuantos sorbidos"_ me sobresalté un poco al oírla hablar de sed de sangre pero ella continuó hablando, _"el otro día contigo me dejé llevar y me pasé un poco, hay veces que el simple acto de chupar sangre es un acto erótico"_ al ver mi cejo fruncido ella añadió "¿__No lo sentiste Black, sé que llegaste al orgasmo?" volvió a su mueca a la de chica mordaz de Slytherin._

_"¿Por qué seguiste chupando entonces?"_ ella se sonrojó ante mi pregunta, así que ahora fui yo la que la miré irónicamente "_así que tú también recibes el mismo placer y dependiendo del chico te da más o no"_ dije riéndome ante la cara de niña buena que puso_. "No te lo creas Black"_ dijo volviendo su semblante a un hielo imposible de traspasar.

_"Ahora quítate de encima, quiero volver a mi habitación"_ dijo intentándose zafar de mis brazos, no la solté la mantuve agarrada por las muñecas y la miré mientras mi instinto sexual se moría por probarla y mi razón, me obligaba a dejarla marchar. Ella se fijó en mis ojos y cuando comencé a bajar hacia su cuello, blanco, con la piel tensa y perfecta, transparente y apetitoso, empezó a replicar _"Black, no, no lo ha-…"_ pero cuando mis labios contactaron con su piel fría dejó que la última palabra saliese de su boca como un gemido_: "…-gas"_, cogió aira y cuando mis labios comenzaron a chupar por su cuello, sentí como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y otro gemido salía de su boca "no lo hagas, por favor". El por favor fue la llave que me hizo comenzar a besarla más intensamente por todo su cuello. Sentí como mi pene comenzaba a erguirse y me paré para mirarla a los ojos que ella tenía cerrados, los abrió al sentir que mi boca había roto el contacto con su cuello, su respiración era entrecortada y noté como su pezones se había puesto rígidos a través del camisón de tela fina.

_"Sirius"_ susurró mientras cerraba los ojos cuando la besé apasionadamente, la solté las muñecas paro poder acariciarla la cara, el pelo, el cuello, y ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Nos volvimos a mirar y en sus ojos vi el deseo reflejado, me separé un poco de ella, dejándola más libertad mientras la empezaba a acariciar insistentemente a través del camisón, subiéndolo por los bordes hacia los muslos, ella por su parte me acariciaba el cuerpo, por la espalda y los abdominales, al haber metido sus manos por mi camiseta de la enfermería.

Comenzamos a respirar más intensamente a medida nos íbamos tocando, cuando la conseguí sacar el camisón y quedo ante mí tumbada, acariciándome con deseo, recorrí la vista por todo su cuerpo, unos pechos perfectos, un vientre muy plano y pálido y finalmente el lugar prohibido entre unos hermosos muslos.

Mi piel se puso de gallina cuando comencé a acariciarla el pecho, ese cuerpo me estaba volviendo loco, y mientras bajaba rozándola con los dedos por la tripa sentí como si chispas me recorriesen los dedos y se comunicasen con mi cuerpo.

Cuando mi mano estaba apunto de llegar a su entrepierna, ella me agarró ese brazo cuidadosamente y volteó para colocarse sobre mí. Comenzó a acariciarme mientras me quitaba la camiseta y ya me bajaba los pantalones lentamente.

Se inclinó hacia mis abdominales y los empezó a chupar, y a dar pequeños mordisquitos, concentrándose en los laterales cerca de mis piernas, empecé a gemir entrecortadamente y cuando abrí los ojos al no sentir más su presión, la vi saltar ágilmente hacia el suelo y agarrar su ropa y colocarse el camisón de forma veloz mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la enfermería.

_"Será…" _dije mirándome hacia abajo y viendo que eso necesitaba por lo menos un cubo lleno de hielo. Me levanté y busqué por todos los rincones algo con hielos, al final encontré una caja hermética, cogí un par y me los introduje por el calzoncillo, volviendo a mi cama y terminando de colocarme de nuevo el pijama de la enfermería.

Saqué los hielos y me acabé durmiendo rápidamente pensando en esa chica tan misteriosa, fría y a la vez apasionada. Una última sonrisa cruzó mis labios al ver todas las caras que tenía esa muchacha, angelical, de vampiresa, de diablilla, de chica buena, de chica mala, de…

Y me dormí.


	4. ¿Qué es esa marca?

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO.

**Black Darck Lady: **Sí señorita aquí tienes el 4º capítulo. Uy si, Remus es muy tierno, jeje me encanta, a por cierto, no es del estilo de Remus el de dejar tirada a la piva después de llevarla a la cama, Peter y James cruzarán risas con Remus, que empezará a salir con Nox. Jaja y Lilith sí que es tonta, lo que hubiese dado yo por estar en su lugar y va la chica y le deja ahí todo puesto a Sirius jaja, y se pasó chupándole sangre jeje, ¡ah! Por cierto, a Sirius le gustó, porque es cierto que el vampirismo tiene muchas connotaciones eróticas, no sé si habrás leído algo, pero el acto de chupar sangre en sí ya es erótico, cuando el vampiro cubre con su capa a una mujer hermosa para chuparle la sangre, eso incita a pensar en muchas cosas…y también he leído poemas y mini-relatos sobre algún mordisco y las sensaciones, en eso me basé para escribir aquello. Jeje hazte de las dos órdenes jaja, Remus y Sirius MmMmM.

**Nimrodel4:** Para cuando llegues a este capítulo, gracias.

**Isabo-Black: **Jeje la chica la saqué de mi imaginación jaja, suele ocurrirme de vez en cuando, esta imaginación… jaja, me encanta crear personajes misteriosos y de ese estilo, estoy orgullosa de Lilith. Desde el segundo capítulo supe que tenía que juntar a Nox y Remus, solo que no sabía cuando dar la pequeña sorpresita jeje pero lo puse en el anterior. Vale vale, haré un S/L, pero ese lo meteré en un nuevo fic, una historia que ya empieza mi mente a maquinar jeje. Bien, añadiré a Atesaby a mi fic ;-). Sí Remus es muy muy tierno y James, buf están todos muy ricos. Me alegro de que te esté gustando como me está quedando la historia. La que se sentiría honrada si traduces mis fics al inglés sería yo, jeje, no tengo vocabulario suficiente para traducirlo yo jeje, te estaría muy agradecida de que los tradujeses.

**ATRACCIÓN**

**4. ¿Qué es esa marca?**

La enfermera llegó temprano y con el trajín de arreglar las pócimas en las estanterías acabé despertándome. Me dijo que ya podía volver a hacer clases normales, así que corrí rápidamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y subí a mi cuarto para despertar a mis compañeros.

_"Peter ¡arriba!"_ grité corriendo su cortina y dejando que toda la luz entrase directamente y le golpease los ojos, me acerqué corriendo a la cama de James _"Vamos Lily, James, cubriros antes de que os abra la cortina" cuando la abrí ambos estaban tapados con las mantas y me miraban somnolientos, con una mezcla de enfado por haberles despertado y una sonrisa por ver que yo ya estaba bien. _

Giré sobre mi talones y agarré la cortina rojiza de la cama de Remus, cuando iba a correrla oí decir a James _"No Sirius…" pero fue demasiado tarde, me encontré a Nox abrazada a Remus, cubriéndose con la manta y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de mi amigo para evitar que la luz la cegase esos hermosos ojos._

Remus se levantó un poco dejando la manta resbalar por su torso desnudo _"¡Sirius! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"_ dijo sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado. Nox por el contrario se había dado la vuelta y enterraba su cara en la almohada, dejando que la luz del día lamiese su espalda desnuda.

Me giré y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha, al cabo de un rato de sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo escuché que alguien entró en el baño _"Sirius ¿podemos hablar?"_ reconocí la voz frágil de Nox, apagué la llave del agua y asomé la cabeza _"¿qué quieres?"_, el agua resbalaba por mi cabello largo, las gotas se deslizaban por debajo de mi barbilla y se soltaban para romperse contra el suelo.

_"Yo… yo… quería decirte que… mmm, bueno Remus y yo…"_ la corté antes de acabar, mi voz sonó fría cuando la dije: _"No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de con quien te acuestas, lo nuestro fue un polvo, nada más"_ y me metí de nuevo en la ducha, mientras volvía a abrir el agua y escuchaba los pasos de Nox al salir del cuarto de baño.

Cuando me reuní en el Gran Comedor con mis amigos, empezaron a atosigarme con preguntas acerca de qué me había pasado aquella noche, yo dije que no me acordaba de nada y así me evitaba complicaciones, pero Remus y James me miraron recelosamente.

Saqué el horario de la cartera y vi que teníamos clase doble de pociones con los Slytherins, solté un pequeño quejido al igual que mis compañeros cuando vieron las horas que nos esperaban.

Llegamos corriendo a clase y el profesor nos repartió por los asientos libres después de habernos regañado y habernos restado puntos. A mí me tocó ponerme con Bellatrix, que empezó molestarme y a intentar acariciarme bajo la mesa, yo la apartaba la mano de forma brusca y sin consideración, mientras ella cada vez la intentaba subir más. Me levanté de golpe y perdí los estribos _"¡Bella ya basta!" grité ante la mirada de asombro de ella. Algunos Slytherins comenzaron a reír porque sabían qué era lo que había provocado mi ira, pero había uno que me miraba con infinito odio, era ese tal Lestrange novio de mi prima._

_"¡Señor Black! ¡Señorita Black! Hagan el favor de salir de mi clase, y para mañana quiero una muestra con la poción que harán esta tarde castigados. Se están jugando la nota, ya que si no está perfecta no volverán a entrar en mi clase, ahora ¡LARGO!"_ dijo muy malhumorado el profesor. Agarré con rabia la mochila y salí de la clase dando un portazo mientras Bella me seguía.

_"Eres un aburrido Black"_ me dijo con una sonrisa cínica, me giré hacia ella aún fuera de mí: _"¿aburrido? ¿aburrido? Bellatrix, ¡yo no tengo ni idea de pociones! ¡voy a suspender el curso por tu culpa!" dejé de mirarla, y me apoyé contra la pared intentando contenerme, cuando ella se me acercó sensualmente, la miré duramente y me fui diciéndola que ya la vería por la tarde para hacer la poción._

El resto del día fue demasiado aburrido, y no me quitaba de la cabeza la poción que tenía que hacer. El director me había dicho que era importante que sacase buena nota en Pociones, ya que se requería una calificación excelente en esa asignatura para poder ser auror.

Estuve de tan mal humor que mis amigos no se acercaron mucho a mí y dejaron de insistir por la noche que había caído inconsciente.

Las horas pasaron hasta que todo el mundo fue al Gran Comedor, y Bella y yo nos dirigimos a las mazmorras para hacer nuestras pociones.

Entramos en el aula y cogimos dos calderos de menor tamaño que los normales, yo comencé a sacar los libros y cuando me giré vi que Bella ya venía con sus ingredientes listos, los colocó sobre la mesa y sin abrir el libro empezó a seguir las instrucciones que tenía en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, yo recogí los ingredientes que estaban anotados y los coloqué desordenadamente en la mesa, fruncí el ceño al empezar a leer la poción, pues sí que era complicada, pero lo que me picaba era que Bella la hiciese tan fácilmente.

Empezó a ponerme nervioso la actitud de mi prima, no paraba de chasquear la lengua ante todo lo que hacía: _"Lo estás haciendo mal" me dijo sentada en una mesa de atrás mientras esperaba que su poción hirviese, me giré con furia y la dije_: "Pues si lo estoy haciendo mal, ¿por qué no la haces tú? Al fin y al cabo esto ha sido tu culpa"_, entonces ella sonrió y ante mi asombro me dijo: __"La haré con algo a cambio" se bajó de la mesa y se acercó a mi espalda, y susurrándome en el oído me dijo: _"¿qué te parece?"._ Me mordí el labio inferior sin saber qué pensar, al fin y al cabo, sabía que si Bella no me ayudaba suspendería, y reconocía que mi prima no era fea, de hecho tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y tenía muy buena fama en la cama, y eso lo podía corroborar yo en los últimos años de clase, había momentos en que nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión y habíamos acabado acostándonos entre mezclas de pasión y odio._

Me giré y la besé, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, notaba como ella movía su lengua intentando tomar el control, eso se hizo una lucha entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Me separé bruscamente de sus labios y ante su mirada de superioridad la agarré de los muslos y la subí a la mesa que teníamos atrás mientras seguía besándola apasionadamente. Ella apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y respiró fuerte cuando comencé a chuparle el cuello mientras le acariciaba los pechos por encima de la túnica.

Sentí sus uñas largas rozar mi piel, y posteriormente sus manos expertas deslizarse por mi cuerpo, acariciándome desde el tórax hasta los abdominales, y recorriendo en círculos con sus uñas toda mi piel.

Comencé a deslizar mis manos por su cuerpo, desabrochándole la túnica y bajándosela lentamente para dejar ante mi unos senos perfectos que no dude en saborear, mientras ella deslizaba sus finas manos al interior de mi pantalón yo la tumbé sobre la mesa y comencé a besarla por todo el torso desnudo, ella se dejó recorrer tanto por mi boca como por mis dedos, mientras me clavaba las uñas en la espalda como insistiendo para que siguiese.

La deshice de toda tela y la dejé tumbada ante mi desnuda, ella por su parte me quitó la túnica acariciando mis marcados abdominales y saboreando las formas de mi cuerpo. La abrí delicadamente las piernas y me coloqué a la entrada, en el momento en que vi reflejado el deseo y la pasión en sus ojos me introduje en su interior, un suspiro salió de sus labios carnosos, y con los brazos me atrajo más hacia ella, ambos luchábamos por tener el control, ése había sido siempre nuestro juego, quién dominaba sobre el otro.

Sentí como sus uñas se hundían es la piel de mis espalda cuando ella llegaba al orgasmo y dejaba escapar un grito silencioso, yo por mi parte la atraje más fuertemente hacia mí y me corrí cayendo pesadamente encima de ella, que me sujetó mientras me acariciaba el pelo y recorría mi cara con sus labios.

Me incorporé ligeramente y la dije entre jadeos: _"Se te va a quemar la poción"._ Ella se levantó asustada, y corrió hacia el caldero, dejando ver en la parte inferior de la espalda un tatuaje. Me acerqué a ella mientras colocaba unos últimos ingredientes _"Uf a tiempo"_ dijo suspirando. La dije que empezase a hacer mi poción, me quedé detrás de ella mientras comenzaba a llenar mi caldero con los ingredientes necesarios, y observando detenidamente el tatuaje.

Noté como se empezaba a incomodar ante mi mirada insistente en la espalda, así que finalmente se giró y me dijo_: "¿Qué miras?", como respuesta la pregunté _"¿Qué tienes en la espalda?"_, ella se abalanzó sobre su túnica tan rápido que casi tira algunos ingredientes de la mesa, la agarré y antes de que se la consiguiese meter por la cabeza le volví a repetir la misma pregunta._

Se sentó a mi lado sin mirarme, aún desnuda, agarrando contra sus pechos la túnica que no la había dejado ponerse, y cuando no se dio cuenta la agarré fuertemente y la puse de espaldas a mí, contra la mesa, mientras ella gritaba que no, me quedé rígido al ver una calavera negra tatuada en el inferior de la espalda blanco de mi prima _"Bella…¿por qué?" dije aún sin creérmelo, ella se puso recta y me miró con aire distante __"Es por el bien de los magos, Sirius, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Únete! El Señor te aceptará encantado, debemos luchar contra los sangre sucias" sus ojos brillaban enfebrecidamente y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios para añadir: _"Los primeros en morir serán los sangre sucia y todos los que los defiendan"_._

No creí lo que estaba oyendo, después de esa confesión, Bella se giró, agarró su túnica colocándosela violentamente por la cabeza y añadió un último componente a mi poción y la suya comenzó a verterla en un bote de cristal. _"5 minutos más y la retiras, y… piénsalo" _y se fue moviendo suntuosamente sus caderas.

Volví silencioso a la Sala Común, cruzándome con Atesaby una muchacha de 7º curso de Ravenclaw, se me paró sonriente y me pidió ayuda con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su sonrisa cautivadora no me dejó negarme, así que acepté y quedamos al día siguiente en la biblioteca.

La vi alejarse con sus libros apretados contra su pecho, mientras su pelo liso y rubio se balanceaba por su espalda, se giró una última vez y me dedicó un guiño con uno de sus ojos dorados, luego volteó y siguió su camino.

Entré a través del retrato de la Señora Gorda y me senté ausente entre Remus y James, me preguntaron qué me pasaba, yo seguía con la vista fija en la pared, pero finalmente respondí: _"Bella tiene la marca", James me miró frunciendo el cejo: _"A que te refieres, ¿a que te la has tirado?"_, le miré sin entender qué no comprendía de la palabra marca. Remus por el contrario me dijo: __"¿Estás seguro?" Asentí fuertemente y le dije: __"Se la he visto, y me dijo que me uniese…". James entendió entonces, yo me fijé en cómo Peter se revolvía en el asiento y le pregunté si se encontraba bien, se disculpó diciendo que le había sentado mal la comida y que iba a la enfermería a por algo._

Me levanté de golpe y murmuré unas palabras que sonaron parecidas a una excusa para salir al exterior a tomar el aire. Anduve por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, con la vista clavada en el suelo, pensando en que ya no te podías fiar ni de tu familia en estos tiempos, sabía que Bella caería tarde o temprano, pero uno no se hace a la idea de ver a su prima ser una mortífaga echando a perder todo su futuro.

Iba tan despistado que no me di cuenta de que ante mí había un grupo de Slytheirns susurrando y agarrándose fuertemente la manga, entre ellos estaba Lestrange, que discutía acaloradamente con Snape, el cual mantenía la vista fija en el suelo. Por su parte, Bella miraba satisfecha la escena, y Lilith, ahí estaba ella, con expresión aburrida entrelazando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, mientras miraba con un cierto deje de preocupación a Snape.

En ese momento Snape abrió la boca y yo llegué a escuchar las palabras que culpaban a mi prima por haber dejado ver su tatuaje, Lestrange se giró hacia su novia encolerizado y la dio un bofetón que le dejó la mano marcada en la pálida piel. Mi prima se cubrió la cara ante el inminente golpe de la mano que volvía a estar levantada nuevamente.

Cuando iba a salir de mi escondite vi como Lilith le agarraba el brazo fuertemente a Lestrange y con un duelo de miradas conseguía que este se retirase seguido de Snape. _"¿Estás bien Bella?" dijo la voz consoladora de Lilith, Bella la miró y se tiró a sus brazos intentando contener sus lloros __"Le odio Lilith, ¡le odio!" Lilith la ayudó a levantar y la dijo que fuese andando hacia la Sala Común que ella iría en unos minutos._

Bella se perdió de vista y Lilith miró hacia el pasillo en el que estaba escondido, se acercó silenciosamente y llegó ante mí _"No es bueno espiar a la gente Black"_ y curvó su sonrisa en una mueca sarcástica. Contuve la respiración al verla de nuevo enfrente mío, sin poder tocarla ni hacerla mía.

_"¿Cómo lo ha sabido Snape?" _dije ante la mirada acusadora de Lilith, ella se encogió de brazos y me dijo: _"Es obvio"_. 

Se me quedó mirando intensamente y finalmente añadió: "Aléjate de Bella, está muy metida en esto, llegará a ser muy cercana al Señor, es peligroso que te cruces en medio, hazlo por ella si alguna vez la has querido como prima o como mujer, porque sino la matará". Se giró y únicamente volteó cuando un _"Te necesito"_ se me escapó de los labios, ella me miró tiernamente y me dijo_: "Lo sé" y se volvió a dar la vuelta para dejarme en ese pasillo oscuro, a solas, viendo como su contorno se perdía por entre las sombras de Hogwarts._


	5. Muerde más por favor

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO.

**Nimrodel4: **Sí a mi también me encanta esa parte! Si pobre Sirius, jeje que mala es Lilith. Claro subiré otro rapidito ;-)

**Black Darck Lady: **Buenas! Jeje últimamente estaba escribiendo un fic casi diario, jaja, no está mal ;-) Con respecto a lo del incesto, es que una vez leí un fic en el que se hacía mención a un Sirius/Bellatrix, y la idea me encantó, me pareció muy buena fuente de inspiración, si quieres leerlo, es una historia sobre las 3 hermanas Black, son 3 capítulos pero te lo recomiendo, es de sherezade1. Sí jeje Remus y Nox hacen muy buena pareja. Y el subconsciente de Sirius… uy uy este chico tiene que tener más cuidado con lo que dice jeje. Lo del tatu te lo explico: Bella tiene el tatuaje en la parte inferior de la espalda, y Sirius se lo vio, cuando Sirius subió a la Sala Común, y se lo dijo a sus amigos, sorpresa! Peter se removió inquieto y dijo que iba a la enfermería, por lo que se supone, que cuando vio Sirius al grupo de Slytherins hablar sobre eso y a Snape chivarse pues era porque Peter ya había soltado la lengua y le había dicho a Snape que Sirius había visto el tatuaje, de hecho cada acción que realiza Peter tiene un doble sentido, porque ya que sabemos que traicionó a James y Lily pues aquí juego con eso y dejo ver que su comportamiento es sospechoso y sus amigos demasiado ingenuos para creer que estuviese en su contra; y Lestrange se puso tan violento porque ese tatuaje es difícil de ver y sólo es posible si ella está desnuda, por lo que implica que su novia le ha puesto los cuernos. Bien espero que disfrutes este capítulo!!! Ah, yo soy atea, así que no doy religión jeje.

**Isabo-Black: **Gracias!!! Bueno con respecto a lo de Snape, supo lo del tatuaje porque Peter se lo dijo. Y Lilith le dijo a Sirius que era obvio, porque todos habían visto en clase de pociones a Bellatrix intentando meterle mano a Sirius, y también porque no era la primera vez que tonteaba con él, y entonces Lilith le dijo que era obvio que lo supiese porque todo el mundo sabía que se habría acostado con ella, aunque realmente no quería que Sirius se enterase que Snape lo había dicho porque Peter se lo había comentado cuando salió a la "enfermería" supuestamente indispuesto. Ok! Me alegro de que ya comenzases la traducción!

Ayer 25 de Noviembre! hoy 16 de noviembre 0:17 de la noche del 25, mañana del 16 -Ya ha pasado mi día de intervalo entre los 16-17 años, ahora definitiva tengo 17...ningún cambio (inspiración de las 00:00)

No me hagan mucho caso estoy demasiado fumada jeje, bueno que aquí tengo mi fic, mm tengan en cuenta lo de mi mi mente fumada. 

Feliz 25 noviembre pasado y próspero 26 d noviembre jaja, paranoia al canto...

**ATRACCIÓN**

**5. Muerde más por favor**

Mis amigos comenzaron a notarme distante, por lo que cuando teníamos un rato a solas siempre intentaban consolarme, ellos sabían que aunque siempre hubiese criticado a mi prima y hubiese dicho que la odiaba, realmente la tenía afecto, y suponían que al enterarme de que se había echado a perder haciéndose mortífaga, me había afectado.

Cuando acabaron las clases me encontré a Atesaby en el pasillo _"Ey preciosa, dime qué quieres que te enseñe hoy, ¿teoría o práctica?"_ dije intentando sonar con doble sentido, ella sonrío dejando ver todas sus perlas perfectamente alineadas y me dijo poniendo cara de chica buena_: "¿Por qué no probamos con la práctica Sirius?"_ Asentí y la di un beso en la frente, dejándola mirarme la espalada mientras me alejaba, y por encima del hombro la dije una hora y una clase que estaba en el tercer piso abandonada.

Me crucé con Bellatrix, pero atendiendo a los consejos de Lilith seguí hacia delante sin voltear a ver si me miraba. Llegué al despacho de mi profesor de pociones y le di la el frasco que había preparado Bella ayer. Me dijo que mi prima acababa de entregarlo y que los revisaría hoy mismo para ver si podíamos entrar a su siguiente clase, luego me despidió de malos modales mientras me daba una reprimenda sobre cómo debía comportarme en una clase, y sobretodo en la suya propia, y que no me iba a tolerar más faltas o se haría cargo de que uno de los graciosillos del colegio conociese lo que era ser expulsado aunque el director Dumbledore dejase ver por su simpatía hacia esos muchachos. Cerré la puerta teniendo un dolor tremendo de cabeza, mientras me rebotaban las sandeces que había dicho.

Me reuní en la Sala Común con mis compañeros, Nox y Remus estaban agarrados de la mano y se susurraban frases al oído, mientras Lily intentaba explicarle un hechizo a James, que fruncía el ceño y agitaba la varita desesperadamente, busqué con la vista a Peter y al no encontrarlo pregunté por él_: "Ha salido"_ dijo Remus. Me sentí un poco desplzado ante las muestras de cariño que se daban mis compañeros de casa, y mis mejores amigos, entonces creí entender por qué Peter se abría ido, para él debería ser difícil habernos visto junto a todas esas chicas a lo largo de los años, y él no haber podido gozar de sa compañía, así que decidí que debería hablar con él para ver qué tal se encontraba. Me giré y mientras me dirigía hacia la salida de la Sala Común le dije a Remus que yo también salía y me encaminé hacia el aula en el que había quedado con Atesaby.

Ella estaba ya allí, con una túnica con un pequeño escote, que dejaba ver el comienzo de sus jóvenes y bien formados pechos, nada más verla, decidí entrar de golpe en teoría saltándome las preparatorias, así que me acerqué tan rápido a ella que no se dio ni cuenta, y cuando menos se lo esperó ya estábamos besándonos y tocándonos.

Dejé salir mi lado apasionado y pronto la tuve tumbada en el suelo, con las piernas entreabiertas y pidiéndome más mientras agarraba con fuerza mi culo. No la hice esperar y comencé a sacarle la túnica, mientras ella se incorporaba un poco y me desnudaba rápidamente, dejando que la luz que venía del fondo de la clase, de la única ventana que había en la sala, reflejase la palidez de mi cuerpo, como si la luz lamiese mis bien formados abdominales, ella por su parte al estar de nuevo echada en el suelo, un velo negro de oscuridad bañaba algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero brillaban los senos que sobresalían como llamándome para hacerlos míos.

Bajé la cabeza delicadamente y empecé a chupar sus pechos desnudos, mientras ella gemía silenciosamente y se ponía sobre mí de golpe, empujándome hacia el suelo. Me bajó lentamente los calzoncillos, mientras besaba todas las partes que dejaba al descubierto, sentí como mi erección aumentaba, y ella paró en seco ante mi miembro, lo miró con ganas y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras se frotaba contra mi cuerpo.

Sentí como sus palmas de las manos recorrían mi tripa y mis pectorales, y cuando llegó a mi cuello, la agarré delicadamente de las muñecas y la tumbé nuevamente en el suelo, poniéndome encima de ella. Ella me miró sonriendo y abrió las piernas cuando comencé a juntarme más hacia ella. El aire recogió una exclamación de placer en el momento en que empecé a introducirme en su interior.

Vi como cerraba sus ojos amarillos mientras yo comenzaba a moverme firmemente en su interior, giré la cabeza y vi por la puerta pasar una silueta, unos mechones morados quedaron suspendidos en el aire para luego dar paso a la mayor oscuridad. Paré de golpe, Atesaby abrió los ojos y me miró confusa: _"¿Qué pasa Sirius?"_. Desvié la mirada de la puerta y me concentré en el rostro que tenía bajo mi, su pelo levemente húmedo del sudor, estaba apartado a los lados, dejando su cuello descubierto. Miré sus labios rojos y su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo: _"Nada, me pareció ver a alguien pero no hay nadie" dije mientras la besaba el cuello en el momento en que ella había girado para ver si había alguien._

Volví a moverme mientras me introducía en ella, Atesaby comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sentí como su cuerpo se movía irregularmente bajo mi peso, y como su cadera y sus piernas acompasaban mis movimientos, y de su boca salían gemidos de placer.

Sentí como hundía su rostro en mi hombro, mientras arqueaba ligeramente su espalda, y como pegaba un pequeño grito al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo. _"Oh Sirius"_ exclamó mientras yo seguía moviéndome en su interior, sentí como los finos brazos de Atesaby me rodeaban y me abrazaban mientras yo seguía manteniendo un ritmo veloz.

Me agaché un poco y pegué mi boca a su oído mientras la respiraba agitadamente en la oreja, y ella se revolvía de placer volviendo a soltar leves gemidos. Sentí como sus músculos volvían a contraerse por lo que supe que estaba teniendo un nuevo orgasmo. Sus manos me recorrían la espalda mientras aún yo no había acabado, y con caricias tiernas me apartaba el flequillo mojado de la cara, haciendo que nuestra mirada azul y amarilla se fundiese en un apasionado beso.

Al final sentí como toda mi sangre se agolpaba en la punta que tenía en el interior de Atesaby y cuando llegué yo a correrme, nos recostamos en el suelo besándonos mientras recuperábamos la compostura. Entonces vi de nuevo la sombra de cabellos morados y unos alfileres morados dibujarse en la oscuridad de la noche que se agolpaba en la puerta de la clase. Me levanté sobresaltado dejando a Atesaby confusa en el suelo_: "¿Ha vuelto a pasar alguien, Sirius?" dijo con algo de miedo en su voz, yo respondí casi en un susurro para mí mismo que no lo sabía, entonces ella comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse velozmente, me giré hacia ella y la dije_: "¿Qué haces?",_ ella me miró cuando se estaba colocando la túnica por la cabeza: _"¿Qué crees? Me visto, no me apetece que entren y me vean en bolas"_ la sonreí y me acerqué antes de que se acomodase la túnica, y lo que había avanzado lo solté de golpe, dejándola de nuevo ante mi desnuda. Me incliné hacia su oído y la dije: __"Aún no he acabado contigo" ella dio un respingo y cuando la miré vi como se mordía los labios mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba la lujuria._

Volví a besarla apasionadamente mientras la subía en brazos, yo sentía que mi erección había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, la dejé caer lentamente sobre mi miembro, ella lo sintió introducirse en su interior y sólo pudo articular un grito apagado.

Comencé a moverla delicadamente mientras la agarraba por la cadera y la acariciaba el trasero, y ella hacia contracciones ayudada de sus piernas para facilitar el movimiento, ella se asió fuertemente a mi cuello, y se pegó tanto que podía escuchar su respiración agitada sobre mi oreja. El placer me hizo doblar las piernas y caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, mientras ella seguía moviéndose sobre mí, la abracé fuertemente mientras enredaba mis dedos con su pelo. 

Al tenerla sobre mí ella haciendo todo el trabajo, me excitó de gran manera, así que la susurré en el oído: "No pares Atesaby", creo que eso la hizo erguirse fuertemente y aterrizar igual mientras yo estaba en su interior y la sentí como sus músculos sufrían contracciones y ella gemía de placer, cayendo de espaldas mientras yo la agarraba al suelo, yo caí sobre ella, y continué moviéndome rápidamente hasta finalmente dejar una aspiración sonora en el aire y caer a un lado de Atesaby.

Nos miramos riéndonos y sudorosos recorríamos con la palma de la mano nuestros cuerpos húmedos por última vez en aquella noche.

Ahora si que ambos nos empezamos a vestir sin haber visto ningún indicio morado por la puerta. La despedí en la puerta cuando ella había terminado de vestirse, dándola un beso mientras saboreaba sus labios. Yo me di la vuelta y me agaché para recoger mi túnica del suelo, en ese momento un frío me recorrió entero y noté una presencia que se situaba detrás de mí.

_"Lilith"_ susurré cuando una figura me acarició el cuello para después morderlo, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y agarré con fuerza pero a la vez delicadamente las manos que me estaba acariciando los pectorales. En el momento en que abrir la boca, sentí como la presión de mi cuello disminuía y cuando un gemido brotó de mi boca, los finos dientes salieron de mi herida.

Se me nubló un poco la vista y me doblé un poco al dirigirme contra una mesa para apoyarme, noté como un brazo me ayudaba y me sentaba en una mesa. Noté como unas manos frías me asían la cara, al final conseguí enfocar la vista, y vi ante mí los ojos morados y penetrantes de Lilith_. "¿Estás bien Black?" me dijo un poco preocupada y yo noté su tono de voz. La sonreí y la dije __"Joder, casi me vuelves hacer desmayar de nuevo, ¿es que no te sacia nada?" sentía un estado de embriaguez en todo mi cuerpo. Ella se sonrojó y me dijo con un tono indiferente: _"No Black, no te sientas importante, solo me dejé llevar un poco"_, volví a marearme y antes de que me cayese hacia un lado la dije: "Pues vuélvete a dejar llevar un poco", ella sonrió irónicamente agarrándome antes de que me golpease, _"Vamos Black, el que se va a dejar llevar vas a ser tú donjuán, que te tengo que llevar a tu Sala Común o no llegas ni hasta dentro de tres días"_ dijo con una mueca mordaz y entornando los ojos maliciosamente, para luego dar lugar a una sonrisa y a una carcajada que escapó de sus ahora rojos labios._

Me incorporé con su ayuda, y me sostuve a uno de sus hombros que me alcanzaba, me sorprendí al ver la fuerza que tenía aquella joven, me sentí arrastrado a lo largo de las escaleras, pasillos, sin conseguir enfocar nada realmente, y viendo oscuridad por todas partes, hasta que al final la fuerza que me llevaba se paró y me dejó en las sombras al lado de una Señora Gorda que me miraba curiosa.

Me levanté con dificultad agarrándome a la pared y me puse ante el cuadro, mientras ella comenzaba a reír _"Joven Black, como vamos hoy, ¿no?, __pensé que ya se te había pasado la costumbre de fumar inventos muggles que te hacen alucinar o incluso beberte alguna copichuela, aunque si invitas a eso no me negaré", me agarré a la pared de su lado con ambas manos y la dije _"No Señora, no es lo que usted cree"_, ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, por lo que miré a todos lados del pasillo por si alguien había oído esas risas. "_Claro, claro, no se preocupe yo no diré nada, si me invita algún día a una copa de las suyas"_ dijo mientras me dejaba pasar riendo nuevamente cuando la conseguí decir la contraseña entre sonidos incoherentes y con falta de voz y de entendimiento. _

Entre torpemente por el hueco del cuadro y trastabillando e intentando no caer al suelo por falta de equilibrio conseguí agarrarme a la barandilla de la escalera. Subí con verdadera dificultad hacia mi cuarto viendo todo borroso y agarrándome a la pared, me tropecé con las primeras y las últimas escaleras balanceándome peligrosamente hacia el suelo, pero al final llegué a la puerta y conseguí colgarme del manillar, giré el pomo y entré en mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta tras mí y me quede apoyado en la puerta mientras enfocaba la vista, intenté andar pero pronto tuve que volverme a apoyar en la puerta y sentir algo seguro a mi espalda y no el vértigo que me provocaba andar sin apoyo. Miré confundido hacia todos los lados intentando adivinar cuál sería mi cama y rezando para conseguir llegar a ella. 

Tanteé a ciegas y girando hacia la derecha me topé con el obstáculo de un baúl, me di un golpe tremendo en la pierna y mientras me encogía por el dolor del impacto, esperaba que no se hubiesen levantado los del cuarto. Volví a incorporarme y enfrente mía se dibujó una figura.

Conseguí oír la voz susurrante de Nox, auqnue no entendí lo que dijo, así que pregunté murmurando al aire _"¿Nox?", una mano fría se asió insegura a mi brazo, y me empujó hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación, el lado contrario al que yo había comenzado a andar. Con cuidado y andando despacio me guió enfrente de una cama, y me ayudó a meterme en ella, para finalmente darme un beso en la frente._

Y ya no recuerdo nada más, únicamente la voz de Nox diciéndome que me tranquilizase y los ojos morados que me cegaban la vista para después caer en un estado de inconsciencia.


	6. Descubriendo cosas

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO y en este capítulo violencia.

**Black Darck Lady: **Sorry, sé que fue más corto que los anteriores, es que yo estaba demasiado fumada jaja, sisis yo sé como se queda Sirius después de meterse esas cosas jaja. Sí, Atesaby fue una petición ;-) y yo encantada las cumplo. Yo también odio a Peter ¬¬ y qué inocente Sirius al creer que se siente desplazado, mientras se le está yendo la lengua y está largando a los Slytherins todo lo que pasa en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ami Lilith me encanta, lo de la fuerza es relacionado con el mito de que los vampiros tienen más fuerza. A mí también me gustó la conversación con la Señora Gorda, jaja a ver si vuelvo a utilizarla. Bueno aquí está el 6 capítulo! Disfrútalo.

**Isabo****-Black: **Jeje muchas gracias!!!! Jeje seguiré fumando es mi debilidad jaja hoy probaré la cachimba que me han regalado por mi cumpleaños jaja, que madre más loca que tengo. Sí, Remus y Nox hacen una linda pareja, y Lilith te asusta?? Mmm a mí me encanta ese personaje, se parece un poco a mí, lo he hecho basándome en mi jaja. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!

**Dama Nimrodel o Nimrodel4: **Jeje había que darle un toque de risa con la Señora Gorda jeje. Bien espero que este capítulo también te guste. Disfrútalo!

**Agus**** y Moony: **Bien, dime que nombre quieres que le de a tu personaje para** aparecer con Sirius jeje. No! Slash no me va jeje, tranquila no voy a dejar de escribir sobre las relaciones HETEROSEXUALES de Sirius, nada de Slash. Genial que te lo leíste del tirón y te gusto, me alegro ¡ :-) A y sobre la historia Sirius/Bella en este capítulo tendremos el por qué ese odio que ambos se demuestran cuando en el 5º libro se enfrentan.**

_*Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo, es que bueno desde el miércoles tenía mi casa sola y una cachimba que estrenar jajaja, así que han sido unos días de mucho desmadre, y mi casa no ha estado vacía ni siquiera por la noche, así que después de estas interminables fiestas y fumadas aquí está mi siguiente capítulo. He de reconocer que he perdido unas cuantas neuronas, así que espero que este cap no esté tan mal jaja, y también espero que mi ojo, que se me ha hinchado el cabrón!, me deje ver bien para que pueda acabar el capítulo 6 al fin. Ahora: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!*_

**ATRACCIÓN**

**6. Descubriendo cosas**

Me levanté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, y el cuello me daba algún que otro pinchazo, me levanté todo resacoso, como si me hubiese bebido una botella de líquido muggle yo solo. Salí de mi cama y frotándome los ojos y la cabeza me dirigí al baño. En el baño, Remus estaba secándose con una toalla, que tenía atada a la cintura: _"buenos días"_ me dijo sonriendo, como respuesta emití un gruñido, y ante mi sorpresa Remus comenzó a reírse _"Ya me comentó Nox que llegaste anoche todo puesto" me paré en seco y le miré, ya no me acordaba de que Nox fue la que me ayudó a meterme en la cama, ante mi rostro de confusión él añadió "¡_Vaya! No me digas que no te acuerdas…"_ volví a caminar, esta vez hacia la ducha más cercana y mientras me despojaba de mi túnica, que ni siquiera me había quitado para dormir le dije: _"Si que me acuerdo, pero no iba ni fumado ni bebido, me dio un mareo después de ver a Atesaby"_._

Remus me miró extrañado y se me acercó observándome mientras entrecerraba sus ojos al llegar a mi cuello _"¡Sirius! Te han vuelto a morder" yo automáticamente alcé mi mano a mi cuello, y me retiré un poco de sangre seca. Le di la espalda a Remus y me metí corriendo en la ducha._

Cuando bajé para dirigirme al Gran Comedor, Remus y James me esperaban en la Sala Común, suponía que los demás ya habían bajado. Cuando les dije que si bajábamos nosotros también me pararon y me obligaron a sentarme _"Sirius, tienes que ser sincero con nosotros, ¿quién te ha vuelto a morder? No creo que haya sido Atesaby"_, me removí inquieto en el sillón ante la sorpresa de ellos. James me apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y me dijo _"Somos amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros"_, yo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, únicamente comencé a balbucear y la única palabra que se repetía y que se lograba entender era: _"ella…ella…". Mis amigos dejaron de presionarme y se quedaron silenciosos hasta que me tranquilicé y pude continuar hablando: _"Ha sido una chica…"_ ellos me miraron divertidos, _"¿Tiene complejo de vampiro o qué? No sabía que te gustaban esa clase de juegos colega" _dijo riéndose James._

Me fijé en la gente que bajaba a desayunar, y les dije _"Ella es hija de una vampiresa" se quedaron realmente asombrados y empezaron a intercambiar miradas con cierto temor, _"¿Y tú la dejas que te muerda?"_ dijo Remus, el primero siempre en recuperar la compostura y hablar como si no ocurriese nada que no fuese solucionable. __"No puedo evitarlo" dije apartando mi mirada de la de ellos, vi de reojo cómo intercambiaban miradas confundidas _"¿Quién es?"_ me dijeron a la vez._

Yo negué con la cabeza y me levanté diciéndoles que llegaríamos tarde a clase, ellos miraron el reloj y salieron corriendo. Desayunamos deprisa, vi la mirada de Lilith fija en mí y cuando levanté la vista  la dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin, me perforó con aquellos ojos como agujas. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y James y Remus siguieron mi vista hacia Lilith, que se había girado para hablar con Bella.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, Remus me agarró el brazo y me dijo en el oído _"Ella es bonita, pero es Slytherin", le miré con infinito pesar en mis ojos, ya sabía que ella era Slytherin, pero estaba comenzando a sentir algo que por ninguna chica había sentido. Me sonrió para animarme y me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda en señal de entenderme._

Llegamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, asignatura que compartíamos con los Slytherins, la mayoría de ellos se reía de esa clase y fomentaban directamente las Artes Oscuras. Antes de entrar al lado de Remus, una voz me llamó a mis espaldas _"Black",_ me di la vuelta sintiendo como todo mi ser se revolucionaba, Remus se giró antes que yo, y mirando alternativamente hacia Lilith y hacia mí, entró en clase diciéndome que me guardaba un sitio.

_"Tienes cara de muerto"_ dijo como saludo, yo asentí y traté de mirarla con indiferencia, al ver que yo no decía nada más ella se acercó un poco a mí y me preguntó que qué tal me encontraba, yo la respondí secamente que había tenido días mejores, y cuando ella asintió y se giró hacia la puerta de la clase, la paré tocando uno de sus delicados y fríos brazos. Ella se giró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi en ella la confusión dibujada en sus ojos, y supe que en mis ojos también lucía el mismo reflejo. Traté de decirla que se saltase la clase, pero no me salían las palabras, así que ella comenzó a ayudarme a seguir la frase, cuando la acabé, ella me miró divertida e irónicamente me dijo: _"¿Crees qué dejaría de ir a esta clase tan interesante por ti?" el "tan interesante" sonó muy sarcástico, yo me quedé mirándola en vez de responder._

Así que ella se desvió de la trayectoria hacia la puerta de clase y comenzó a andar por el pasillo. Después de dejar una distancia prudente la seguí sin entender por qué me había concedido el deseo de pasar una hora junto a ella.

Su cabellera morada se perdió entre la puerta de la entrada a Hogwarts y se deslizó elegantemente hacia unos árboles escondidos que había al lado del lago. Sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente al acercarme a ella.

A un metro de distancia me paré frente a su figura perfecta, que me miraba sin entender por qué se había saltado la clase por mí, noté como en su interior varias emociones luchaban por ser contenidas, y cuando estaba distraída me acerqué a ella y la levanté el rostro suavemente mientras agarraba su mentón y la besé en los labios, un dulce beso que ella me dejó darla. Sentí como todas mis ilusiones se estaban cumpliendo, pero ella de pronto se apartó bruscamente al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

_"Black, no te me vuelvas a acercar"_ dijo amenazadoramente, yo confundido la respondí _"pero si me estabas devolviendo el beso" ella se enojó y negó fuertemente con la cabeza __"no lo entiendes, no debes acercarte a mí", y cuando se alejó para volver al Castillo la agarré de ambos brazos y pegándome en su oído la susurré __"No te vayas…por favor". Ella se giró lentamente, y en sus ojos vi reflejado el miedo, la solté sorprendido y cuando la iba a volver a tocar ella se echó para atrás __"no quiero que te hagan daño" y después de eso se giró y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de Hogwarts, y yo pude distinguir como el aire se fundía con unos puntitos brillantes que salían de sus ojos._

Me quedé helado, sin moverme de aquel sitio, acababa de verla llorar, llorar por mí, y había descubierto que me había enamorado de ella, no sé en qué momento pasó aquello, dejé de verla como un trofeo y objeto sexual inalcanzable, para verla como algo maravilloso y también inalcanzable, que nunca podría estrechar entre mis brazos mientras la decía cuánto la necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volví a mi siguiente clase, y al tener más tiempo por haberme saltado la anterior, decidí dar una vuelta antes de entrar al aula y aparecer el primero, si alguien me preguntaba diría que me había sentido indispuesto pero que me había recuperado.

Paseé por el pasillo y en un rincón alejado distinguí dos figuras hablando entre las sombras, su porte me dio a pensar que eran Sytherins, por lo que me acerqué un poco más, siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser percibido por los finos sentidos de los alumnos de esa casa. A medida que iba distinguiendo sus contornos me di cuenta de que era una chica y un chico los que hablaban, me iba a dar la vuelta para dejarles más intimidad cuando aquellas figuras comenzaron a sonarme familiares.

La chica, más alta que el muchacho, acarició el cabello del joven, se veía que era mayor que el joven por varios años, entonces conseguí escuchar el tono suave de Bella cuando hablaba conmigo aquellas noches que pasamos juntos. Abrí la boca incrédulo cuando escuché la segunda voz contestar, reconocí al joven de inmediato y me acerqué violentamente a donde ellos estaban, porque había oído a Bella hablarle sobre la Marca.

Me puse en medio de los dos muchachos que me miraban sorprendidos, aparté a mi hermano Regulus, de tres años menos que yo, de la lengua bífida de Bella. _"¿Se puede saber qué tonterías le estás metiendo en la cabeza?", Bella se recompuso antes que mi hermano y contestó con indiferencia __"Le estoy haciendo un verdadero Black". Mis nervios se crisparon, me giré hacia Regulus y vi para mi sorpresa como mi hermano asentía con la cabeza y su cara mostraba una expresión seria, fría y calculadora __"Manchas el nombre de la familia Black", me dijo con voz totalmente indiferente. La carcajada de Bella empezó a repetirse en mis oídos, mientras yo miraba sin comprender nada a mi hermano, él por su parte me mantenía la mirada, no dejando que ningún tipo de sentimientos aflorase en sus ojos o en algún rictus de su cara. _

Bella se agachó para llegar a la altura de la oreja de Regulus y le susurró algo, a lo que el joven sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta sin mirarme una última vez. Me giré perplejo y mantuve mi mirada llena de odio en Bella_. "Oh vamos no me culpes, sólo le he abierto los ojos",_ dijo irónicamente mi prima. Apreté fuertemente los puños y me clavé las uñas para no golpear con fuerza aquella mujer que acababa de sentenciar la vida de mi hermano pequeño.

Me acerqué con una mirada peligrosa por lo que ella retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra la fría roca de la pared, entonces me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para que viese mis ojos llenos de odio, y mi cara tensa y le dije _"Bella, acabas de empezar algo que alguna vez te arrepentirás"_, me giré ante la mirada crispada de ella, y por encima del hombro la dije _"Nos veremos algún día y te lo haré pagar, Bellatrix"._

Me alejé rápido del pasillo y entré muy alterado a mi siguiente clase, Remus y James intercambiaron miradas, y su sonrisa al verme entrar desapareció al ver mi cara de preocupación y de impotencia al no poder salvar a mi hermano de una muerte segura.

No me enteré muy bien de lo que dimos en aquella clase, todo el rato estaba pensando. Cuando acabó la clase salí con mis tres amigos rodeándome y entre murmullos les conté lo que había hablado con Bellatrix y con Regulus, James se indignó y empezó a levantar el puño con fuerza en señal de venganza, para un chico orgulloso como él, era importante su apellido, en cambio para mí… ya me había dado cuenta hace tiempo que era uno de esos Black que de vez en cuando salían en mi familia que no tenían nada que ver con los demás, ese es el caso por ejemplo de mi prima Andrómeda, la hermana de Bella, siempre me sentí más identificada con ella que con cualquier miembro de la familia.

Remus me miraba pensativo y me preguntó qué es lo que pensaba hacer y que tuviese cuidado, ya que ahora no era pelea de adolescentes y había un mago muy poderoso metido entre medias. Yo le dije que el tiempo lo diría, en mis ojos apreció un brillo de sed de venganza que hizo temblar a Peter.

Subimos a nuestra Sala Común y dije a mis amigos antes de que se acercasen sus novias, que yo me iba a buscar a una chica. Peter por su parte también se disculpó y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Pensé ir tras él para hablar, pero en ese momento Diana, una chica de mi curso, no muy amiga de Lily y Nox, por sus aires de diva que llevaba, se paseó delante de mío, mirándome descaradamente.

Cuando ella siguió para adelante, la comencé a seguir el paso hasta que la arrinconé en mi hueco preferido. Ella se tocó coquetamente su melena no muy larga de color negro oscuro, y mi vista se cruzó con unos ojos negros que me miraban con deseo. Así pues, no la hice esperar mucho y la empecé a besar mientras la levantaba la túnica rápidamente.

Ella se tumbó desnuda en el suelo, mientras yo la miraba de pie, intentando hacer una fotografía con mi mente para el recuerdo, su piel suave estaba levemente puesta de gallina, ya sea por el frío o por la excitación. Me arrodillé a un lado de ella y pasé la mano por sus pechos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Me cambié de lado y la abrí las piernas para ponerme de rodillas entre ellas.

Ella levantó la cabeza para ver que iba a hacer, pero volvió a echarla para atrás acompañada de un gemido, cuando comencé a estimularla. La verdad es que me había acostado siempre con quien había querido y sin problema alguno, pero ahora no sabía por qué, cierta chica se me resistía y aparecía en mi mente en todo momento. Debí pararme porque de pronto escuche la voz de Diana decirme _"Black, ¿a qué esperas?",_ aquello fue lo que me hizo despertar y al salir de mi ensimismamiento, mi instinto pasional se hizo conmigo y de una sacudida me introduje en su interior, ella tembló ligeramente al no esperarse aquello tan pronto.

Aún de rodillas comencé a penetrarla a un ritmo suave pero constante, su respiración aumentaba y se hacía entrecortada, mientras sus manos se movían por el suelo e intentaban agarrar mis piernas, cuando lo consiguieron, comencé a sentir como sus dedos acariciaban lentamente mis muslos y como llegaban hasta mis abdominales para comenzar a subir. En ese momento empecé a moverme con un poco más de velocidad, por lo que ella retiró las manos de mis abdominales con un gemido y volvió a agarrarse a mis piernas con fuerza.

Me agaché un poco para acercarme a su boca mientras incrementaba la velocidad y sentía como sus uñas se introducían en la piel de mis muslos y ella se retorcía bajo mí y empezaba a gemir más seguidamente. Llegué a sus labios abiertos y sus ojos cerrados, y comencé a besarla, mientras ella abría los ojos y al mirarme me respondía intensamente al beso. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo contorsionado por el placer y que temblaba cada milímetro de piel que mis dedos tocaban.

Acabé aumentando la velocidad de forma considerable y entrando fuertemente ante la insistencia de ella, que en aquellos momentos tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar continuamente gritos de placer. Finalmente en la última sacudida sentí como tanto mi cuerpo como el de ella temblaban y daban lugar a un orgasmo prolongado, que nos dejó exhaustos en el suelo.

Me levanté rápidamente y después de vestirme apresuradamente y de despedirme de ella dejándola aún vistiéndose en aquel hueco me fui a dar un paseo por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, le había cogido gusto a aquello y deseaba fervientemente encontrarme a cierta persona que solía vagar todas las noches esperando a su siguiente víctima.

Iba metido en mis pensamientos y entonces me choqué de frente con un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo año, entre ellos había alguno de sexto curso también, pero la gran mayoría eran mayores, de mi curso. Me miraron sonriéndose entre ellos mientras yo me tragaba la saliva que se me había quedado en la garganta atascada. Intenté aparentar normalidad cuando el líder de aquel grupo se adelantó un par de pasos hacia mí.

En mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa irónica cuando recibí la mirada cargada de odio de Lestrange. Ambos sacamos a la vez las varitas y nos apuntamos ante la mirada expectante de los demás Slytherins. Atacamos a la vez, yo esquivé su hechizo, peor el mío le dio de lleno en el pecho, tirándole hacia atrás y haciendo que su varita saliese despedida, a los pies del grupo de los Slytherins, que miraron alternativamente al suelo, donde Lestrange, se tocaba el labio que se le había roto, y a mí, que sonreía con sarcasmo. 

Vi como todos los Slytherins sacaban su varita y me apuntaban ante una inclinación de cabeza de Lestrange. Entre ellos se abrió paso Snape, en su mirada había dibujada una mueca de infinito odio, por lo que pensé que quería hacerme pagar que una vez casi le mando a una muerte segura a manos de Remus convertido en hombre lobo. Alzó su varita peor yo me adelanté y mandé un hechizo antes, él lo esquivó con rapidez inusual y me de su varita salió un hilo de color rojo que me pasó por un lado de la cara, haciendo que la mejilla que había rozado sangrase un poco.

Sus ojos chispearon y todos los Slytherins bramaron, así que opté por acercarme de rápidamente a él y cuando menos se lo esperó le di un puñetazo en pleno pómulo. Las risas de los Slytherins frenaron en seco, y mientras Snape se recomponía en el suelo del golpe, se abalanzaron todos sobre mí, haciendo uso tanto de puños, patadas, uñas como de la varita.

Me defendí como mejor pude, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, sin importarme a quien golpeaba, y por otra parte utilizando la fuerza bruta y zafándome de algún Slytherin que quedaba dolorido en el suelo. Pero no pude aguantar más sus golpes, y acabé sin poderme defender. Cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, me levantaron entre todos y me pusieron delante de Lestrange. Me miraba con infinito desprecio y odio al haber herido su estúpido orgullo.

Si no me tuviesen agarrado entre dos fornidos Slytherins de séptimos año no me mantendría en pie. Escupí a un lado y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que iba acompañado de sangre, por otra parte, tenía un ojo entrecerrado por lo que me nublaba la vista.

Lestrange reía cuando levantó su varita y lanzó contra mi una maldición prohibida _"Cruccio", me doblé de dolor, y sentí como miles de agujas empezaban a penetrar mi cuerpo, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, y entre mis gritos conseguí distinguir las risas de los Slytherins. Lestrange paró de utilizar la maldición sobre mí y los que me sujetaban me soltaron, por lo que caí pesadamente al suelo mientras el Slytherin líder se agachaba un poco y me decía que no volviese a ni a mirar a su novia, y que no me metiese en sus asuntos. _

Me empecé a reír de él, por lo que se incorporó de golpe y con más saña volvió a mandarme la maldición, volví a gritar desde el suelo, y en una de esas conseguí ver la cara de regocijo de Lestrange, y una expresión fría sin sentimiento en la cara de Snape.

Volví a retorcerme en el suelo, pero sin saber por qué el dolor remitió y medio cegado vi como los Slytherins se marchaban con paso apresurado después de haber escuchado un estruendo cercano. Me quedé tendido en el suelo, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo de mi malherido cuerpo.

Levanté con dificultad la cabeza para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido que espantó a todos esos Slytherins, mi ojos azules se fundieron en los morados que se acercaban con prisa hacia mí. Vi su rostro con una muestra de frustración y la escuché maldecir a sus compañeros cuando recorrió de un vistazo mi cuerpo para ver la gravedad de mis heridas.

La miré una última vez, antes de caer en la inconsciencia. 


	7. Nubes de polvo rosado

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO

**Pantrosa**** de Black: Sé que me pasé con Black en este capítulo, pero es que había que darle algo tétrico al capítulo, que fuese lo que hizo que Sirius y Bella se enfrentasen con tanto odio en el 5º libro. Vale, pondré más de sus amigos. Y fue una suerte que a Lilith se le ocurriese hacer ruido.**

**Isabo****-Black: **Si ha habido un cambio brutal en la actitud entre Lilith y Sirius, en este capítulo Lilith le hablará a Sirius de por qué no debe acercarse a ella. Los Slytherins sufrirán no se quedarán coleando jeje. Y Peter por desgracia no puede sufrir, sino cambiaría la trama también del presente de Harry Potter. Y mi cachimba, ke bueno ke lo hayas preguntado!, jejeje genial, mmmm está rikisima, se porta muy bien conmigo jaja nada que se fuma genial, jaja la he puesto de nombre Lilith jaja. Me alegro de que la trama te parezca interesante, es lo que intento.

**Agus**** y Moony: **De nada por responder al review, me gusta responderlos :-) Ey por lo del personaje en la historia si me lo hubieses dicho antes la hubiese metido en la historia, pero ahora, ya tengo pensado lo que va a pasar, porque está apunto de finalizar, así que no tengo hueco para ella. Sisi Lilith es una chica que intriga. Y lo de Regulus, ya era hora de que pareciese el hermanito de Sirius por aquí. Disfruta este capítulo!

**Dama Nimrodel: **Me alegro que te gustase. Lilith no deja que Sirius se acerque por algo que va a contar, puede que en este capítulo o en los anteriores, pero lo que sea que dirá es trascendental, muy importante, ya que va a condicionar el futuro de ambos.

**Shumara****: Aiba me encanta lo que has dicho jeje, que honor, de las que mejor escriben este tipo de escenas! Que bien :-) Vivo en Madrid (España) La continuación aquí está jeje. Aaa y lo de fumar… jaja es un vicio, estos porrillos… jeje**

**Perdonar la tardanza, es que estoy de exámenes y lo he escrito cuando he tenido un rato. Disfrutarlo! Espero que os guste!!! Bueno, hay un trozo de un poema mío que escribí hace un par de días, así que es mío ya sé que no es bonito, pero aún así si lo queréis utilizar en algún sitio me avisáis, que soy muy maniática para esas cosas jeje. **

**Noticia para los seguidores del fic: **Bueno pues decir, que este fic está acabando, calculo que llegará a los 10 capítulos más o menos. 

**ATRACCIÓN**

**7. Nubes de polvo rosado**

Abrí los ojos sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido, a mi lado vi una figura agachada, examinando mi cuerpo y mis heridas. Vi como tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios con una mueca de enfado. Alcé la mano derecha para estrechar sus dedos que ahora tocaban delicadamente mi pecho para ver si tenía alguna costilla rota. Me miró en una fracción de segundo y apartó la vista violentamente, mientras a la vez retiraba sus suaves dedos de mi cuerpo.

Lilith se sentó sobre el suelo firme con las piernas cruzadas y me miró a los ojos mientras me acariciaba el pelo. Me preguntó cómo me encontraba y le dije que como si me hubiesen dado la paliza de mi vida, ella sonrió un poco y se me quedó mirando fijamente, la pregunté que había hecho para que esos Slytherins se marchasen y me dijo que había tirado una armadura al suelo y ellos pensaron que podría ser algún profesor, el conserje, o cualquier alumno y al no querer meterse en problemas salieron despavoridos.

La miré agradecido mientras intentaba incorporarme en el suelo, pero no pude ni cuando Lilith tiraba de mí hacia arriba para poder levantarme. Al final desistimos porque las magulladuras dolían cada vez con más intensidad en cada esfuerzo, y me quedé tendido en el suelo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Black ¿se puede saber qué hacías deambulando a estas horas sólo por el colegio?" dijo fríamente, "tomar el aire… ¿qué te parece?" me miró con una mueca de no entender lo que estaba diciendo, por lo tanto respondí a su mirada: "te estaba buscando" y ella se giró al encontrar muy interesante la pared de la derecha. Sonreí ante ese gesto y logré levantarme un poco hasta que quedé sentado en el suelo y acerqué mi cara a su espalda mientras la acariciaba el cabello, lo que hizo que ella se diese la vuelta y su rostro quedase a escasos centímetros del mío.

No la dejé escapar y besé esos tentadores labios, ella me respondió el beso cerrando los ojos y entregándose completamente. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve recorriendo el interior de su boca, disfrutando de cada segundo y de cada movimiento; hasta que el beso se rompió y nos quedamos mirando intensamente.

Conseguí levantarme completamente, y aunque las piernas me flaqueaban un poco empecé a andar al principio con cierta dificultad y con muecas de dolor y luego ya con más firmeza, mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lilith, que me ayudaba a mantenerme en equilibrio. 

Ella me dijo que creía que debía ir a la enfermería a lo que respondí que tendría problemas porque preguntarían demasiado, lo mejor era llegar a mi habitación y tumbarme hasta que fuese de día y pudiese pensar que iba a hacerles a esos Slytherins, y de fijo tendría el apoyo de Remus, James y del cobarde de Peter, que aunque se amedrentaba, siempre nos terminaba siguiendo. Como si leyese mis pensamiento Lilith me preguntó que estaba pensando hacerles, cuando les dije que se acordarían de mí para el resto de sus vidas me dijo que tuviese cuidado que los Slytherins eran muy peligroso y que no dudaban en utilizar maldiciones prohibidas o tácticas de magia negra muy avanzada. La pregunté por qué sabían magia negra y ella se encogió de hombros y no me quiso contestar, aunque sé que tenía la respuesta.

Anduvimos por los pasillos y ya no necesité más su apoyo, pero aún así no la solté, como queriendo que no se me escapase la agarré posesivamente de la cintura, pero ella no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Noté como íbamos subiendo escaleras y acercándonos a mi Sala Común, yo no quería separarme de ella así que empecé a quejarme de que me dolía el pie, por lo que ella se paró y se agachó un poco hacia donde yo me estaba doblado, y en ese momento la agarré delicadamente la cara y la besé de nuevo, ella intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atraje hacia mi, pegando nuestros cuerpos y sintiendo como sus finos brazos se enredaban detrás de mi cuello.

La apoyé en la pared mientras la agarraba tiernamente, sintiendo su cuerpo frío y menudo entre mis brazos, pegado a mi abdomen. Levantó los ojos cuando nuestros labios se separaron y con sus dedos firmes comenzó a acariciar mi barbilla, un escalofrío me recorrió la cara y cerré los ojos, cuando los abrí vi su sonrisa dibujada en aquellos extraños labios que ahora tenían un color morado rojizo.

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso cada vez más apasionados, mientras sin darnos cuenta nos desplazábamos hasta las sombras del pasillo, dejando que nuestros pues se guiasen por la fuerza que nos movía. Llegamos a un rincón en el que al final había un gran ventanal por el que se podía divisar la luna que estaba apunto de hacer que en unos días Remus tuviese que volver a la Casa de los Gritos. 

Apoyé su delicado cuerpo en las rejas de la ventana, a través de ella se veía un cielo parecido a una paleta de un pintor. Los colores estaban mezclados y daban formas extrañas, me sorprendió escuchar de sus labios unas palabras que me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento:

_Nubes de polvo rosado recubriendo a una luna sangrante_

_Barro en el cielo que mantiene a las estrellas aparte_

_Siluetas que se elevan en el aire con sombras color mate_

_Alma que se marcha dejando olvidada su débil carne_

La miré intensamente y la dije: "_Dejemos entonces que nuestro alma olvide nuestra carne y se eleve al cielo agarrada a la del otro". Ella me sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella mientras volvía a besarme. Recorrí su boca como si la vida me fuese en ello, ella era muy pasional, típico de los Slytherins, aunque se lo tienen muy bien guardado hasta cuando están en privado._

Ya no notaba dolor en el cuerpo, al contrario, sentía como sus diestras manos acariciaban mi cuerpo con cuidado para no dañarme y como al cerrar los ojos sentía como si me elevase. Volví a sentir sus fríos labios en los míos y su lengua dulce buscando la mía.

Empecé a acariciarla yo con más intensidad, mientras la levantaba suavemente la túnica y se la sacaba por la cabeza. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y se apartó un momento, me quedé mirándola sin entender, a lo que ella volvió a abrir los ojos y se volvió a agarrar a mi cuerpo, esta vez con más fuerza. Me abrazó y me susurró en el oído_ "No me dejes pensar o huiré". Ante su petición la volví a besar esta vez sin soltarla ni un momento y ella levantó mi túnica de un movimiento rápido y elegante, y la dejó en un lado, se separó un momento de mí y recorrió mi cuerpo con su vista ante el reflejo que la luna daba en mí._

Me miré con cierta vergüenza, era la primera vez que sentía vergüenza al estar frente a una chica, ella sonrió ante mis mofletes colorados y siguió con la punta de su dedo el recorrido que hacían las nubes y los rayos de luna sobre mi pecho, luego por mis abdominales, y paró antes de llegar más abajo, mientras me besaba tiernamente por el cuello. Me dio miedo que se le ocurriese morderme y a la vez me apetecía, pero ella no lo hizo.

La agarré y la separé de mí, ahora me tocaba a mí examinar cada detalle de su cuerpo, ella por el contrario se mostró divertida al sentir como mis ojos evaluaban cada parte de su menudo pero bien formado cuerpo. Me puse de rodillas y empecé a besar su estómago, mientras ella me acariciaba con cariño el pelo. Bajé las manos por sus pechos, acariciándolos y tomándolos con cuidado, para luego seguir con mis dedos por su estómago hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos y echó para atrás la cabeza cuando sintió como dos dedos míos entraban en su interior.

Esta vez la volví a agarrar para colocarla extendida en el suelo, mientras la seguía estimulando y ella rozaba de vez en cuando mi miembro, haciendo que éste se elevase y buscase su contacto. Empecé a recorrer con ansias su cuerpo con mis labios, saboreando sus pezones, su cuerpo, sus labios, recorriendo una y otra vez su belleza.

Ella por su parte, paseaba sus dedos con destreza por mi cuerpo, y tenía cuidado con las magulladuras y las heridas, que evitaba tocar o se paraba para besarlas levemente, haciendo que mi piel se pusiese de gallina y todo mi cuerpo fuese recorrido por escalofríos.

Finalmente me posé en su entrada y me adentré a su interior viendo como ella cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, noté que no era virgen aunque no me esperaba lo contrario, nuestras miradas se fundieron en deseo y comencé a moverme dentro de ella y a realizar el sueño que había deseado fervientemente. Sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca, nunca había sentido aquello, estaba gozando realmente y vi que ella también, me guiaba y se movía al mismo compás que yo.

De pronto ella me dijo que me levantase, así que me puse de rodillas y ella me empujó hacia el suelo para ponerse enseguida encima mío. Comenzó a mover circularmente, de forma lenta pero sabiendo bien lo que estaba haciendo, y provocando de nuevo una corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo que terminaba dándome un calambre en la parte de arriba de mi trasero. 

Sentí como mis labios se abrían después de separarlos de los suyos y una serie de gemidos de placer escapó de mi boca haciendo que Lilith sonriese orgullosa. Ella aumentó la velocidad y colocó las piernas de manera que mi pene pudiese entrar con mayor libertar y llegar más al fondo. Ahora fue ella la que suspiró de manera fuerte al sentirme totalmente dentro de ella.

Vi como sus pechos se mecían hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con ese vaivén acompañado por la iluminación de la luna y de las escasas estrellas que esa noche dejaban ver las nubes. Estuvimos horas gozando y sintiendo cómo compartíamos aquel momento. Hasta que finalmente sentí como un gran escalofrío volvía a recorrerme todo el cuerpo y empezaba a temblar al igual que ella comenzó a temblar también encima mío, soltando ambos gemidos de placer a la vez, así pues, cuando yo alcé la cadera con algo de fuerza y ella bajo, acabé eyaculando y noté como su interior se movía al igual que contracciones al llegar ella a un orgasmo prolongado al igual que el mío.

Me miró a los ojos en aquel momento en que los dos llegamos al clímax y susurró mi nombre mientras caía sobre mi respirando agitada y entrecortadamente, mientras yo la abrazaba y sentía como una leve película de sudor bañaba nuestros cuerpos en contacto. Ella levantó la cabeza que había enterrado en mis pectorales y se acercó a mí para darme el beso más inolvidable de toda mi vida.

No quería separarme de ella, pero Lilith se levantó ágilmente y comenzó a vestirse de forma apresurada, la imité y la atraje hacia mí cuando ya estuvimos vestidos, nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero ella finalizó aquella unión rápidamente y comenzó a mirar nerviosa a todas partes y a agarrarse las manos, perdiendo su normal actitud indiferente hacia cualquier cosa.

_"¿Qué te pasa?"_ la dije al intentar acercarme de nuevo a ella y ver como se acercaba. Me miró a los ojos, y los rasgos de cariño de minutos antes desaparecieron de golpe en el momento en que abrió la boca: _"Es la última vez que podemos vernos… Black"_. Sentí como si esa última palabra la dijese con desprecio, dónde estaba el cariño que antes hizo que de sus labios brotase mi nombre de pila, no mi apellido. La miré sin comprender, ahora ya sabía qué sentían aquellas chicas a las que las había dicho esas misma palabras, cuando ella estaba volteando debió de dibujarse en mi cara una muestra de tristeza porque ella paró en seco y me volvió a mirar volviendo a ser la chica con la que había compartido aquel maravilloso momento.

_"Lo siento Sirius, no debí ser tan brusca, pero no podemos volver a vernos"_ dijo con cara preocupada y con el ceño fruncido tristemente. Le pregunte el por qué y ella me dijo que era peligroso que cualquier Slytherin supiese algo, la dije que lo mantendríamos en secreto pero ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza y me dijo: _"Yo también soy Slytherin, Sirius Black"_ y después de eso desapareció por los oscuros pasillos.

Llegué a mi habitación y volvieron a dolerme las heridas, al entrar por la puerta vi a Remus mirando por la ventana fijamente a la Luna, al sentir mi presencia se giró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver mis golpes_. "¡¿Qué te ha pasado Sirius!?"_ dijo gritando, yo le hice gestos para que bajase la voz, pero de las cama de James salieron éste y Lily, luego Nox se levantó de donde Remus se había ido, y Peter siguió durmiendo al tener ese sueño tan profundo.

Lily se tapó la boca cuando me vio, los demás abrieron sorprendidos y preocupados los ojos y se acercaron rápidamente a mí. Les susurré que me había asaltado un grupo de Slytherins y James entornó los ojos amenazadoramente y empezó a pensar cual sería la venganza. Remus se giró y después de mirar a la Luna que tenía ya tamaño alarmante dijo "_Pero tendremos que esperar unos días". James y yo intercambiamos miradas atónitas, Remus siempre había sido el pacífico del grupo y el que nos decía que no nos metiésemos en movidas._

Quedamos en no avisar a Peter porque él se amedrentaría en último momento y podía echar a perder nuestros planes, Nox saltó con gracia y dijo que ella también participaría ante la mirada desaprobadora de Lily, que después de echarme un rápida ojeada de nuevo dijo que estaba de acuerdo, que ella también ayudaría porque se habían pasado tres pueblos.

Nos fuimos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente bajamos juntos al Comedor susurrando sin que Peter se diese cuenta de nada, que preguntó por las heridas y se puso blanco cuando le dije que habían sido los Slytherins. Remus esa mañana tenía un aspecto enfermizo y su tez estaba tan blanca que parecía que se iba a trasparentar, Nox le miraba con recelo y le incitaba a ir a la enfermería.

Al llegar a clase de pociones, James sonrió de pronto mientras nos miraban burlonamente los Slytherins, vi a Bella mirarme sin creer mi aspecto, pero pronto comenzó a burlarse al igual que sus compañeros, la única que no miraba n se burlaba era Lilith, que no giró ni un solo momento la cabeza de su caldero. James nos contó el plan al oído y quedamos en cuando se recuperase Remus lo llevaríamos acabo, porque los días siguientes a la transformación estaba débil.

Sonreímos cuando el profesor se giró después de quitarnos 5 puntos por estar hablando, el plan era perfecto, les haríamos pagar lo que habían hecho. Cuando acabó de llenar la pizarra el profesor Stuart se dio la vuelta y nos obligó a emparejarnos con Slyhterins. Comenzó a formar grupos, "Potter con Snape", "Lestrange con Evans" el chico sonrió ante esa unión y miró descaradamente a Lily al acercarse a ella, mientras era vigilado muy de cerca por James "Bellatrix con Nox" las parejas fueron formándose ante el descontento general entre los Gryffindors y las risas irónicas y frías de los Slytherins.

Para mi sorpresa me tocó con Lilith, que se puso un poco nerviosa cuando me acerqué pero luego volvió a comportarse como una Slytherin más. Apartó sus ingredientes para dejar que yo colocase los míos y me miró sonriendo a través de su máscara de indiferencia, yo la rocé con disimulo y ella cerró los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir y sonreír mirando al frente. Aparté la vista de su belleza y vi que Bella nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al ver esas muestras casi imperceptibles pero que a sus ojos de víbora definían todo.

Vi como Lilith y Bella se miraban amenazadoramente y como la última se dio la vuelta cuando Lilith hizo un movimiento de cabeza. _"La he cagado"_ susurró mirándome brevemente, yo la dije que no se preocupase a lo que ella contestó "_Conoces a Bella, sabes que no parará hasta joderlo todo"_. Era cierto que la conocía y esperaba que no metiese a Lilith en un aprieto. Empecé a preparar con cuidado la poción ayudado por Lilith, que parecía que dominaba esa asignatura y realizaba todo con precisión y eficacia. De vez en cuando intercambiábamos alguna palabra teñida de cariño o ternura.

Cuando acabó la clase entregamos muestras al profesor y salimos disparados hacia la siguiente. En el pasillo me alcanzó Bella _"Vaya Black, ¿tú también has caído en las garras o mejor dicho en los dientes de la vampiresa?" se rió sonoramente mientras me miraba con una mueca de odio y en sus ojos pude notar un leve brillo de celos, lo que me dejó asombrado. _"No es asunto tuyo"_ dije sin apenas mirarla y seguir hacia donde me esperaban Peter, James y Remus. Pero logré oír de sus labios venenosos _"Sí es asunto mío, te lo aseguro, esto no va a quedar así"_, su tono fue con tanto odio que me volví a girar y vi como la brillaban los ojos por el ansia de venganza._

Ella se giró sonriendo ante mi cara de aturdimiento y comenzó a andar con firmeza y moviéndose coquetamente, me choqué con Remus que había captado desde el primer momento de qué iba la discusión, James se lo figuraba y cuando asentí con la cabeza ante su mirada interrogativa dio por acertadas sus sospechas, por otra parte, Peter no tenía ni idea de lo que hablamos y cuando preguntó le dije que ya le comentaría luego.

Al salir de clase de Transformaciones James tuvo que sujetar a Remus, que casi se desploma en el suelo, Nox que estaba saliendo en ese momento de clase pegó un grito y corrió hacia donde estaba su novio. Acompañamos a nuestro amigo a la enfermería y nada más vernos la enfermera nos dijo que nos fuésemos, Nox se indignó y dijo que quería quedarse con él y que si no la dejaba ahora vendría después de clase y no la sacarían de ahí ni por la noche.

James, Peter y yo cruzamos miradas de horror, y empezamos a convencer a Nox de que dejase descansar a Remus, y que le iríamos a visitar después de las clases un rato, recalcando esa última palabra. Lily se dio cuenta de la tensión que creció de repente entre nosotros y apartándonos a mí y a James mientras Peter seguía debatiendo con la cabezota de Nox nos preguntó que qué era lo que pasaba y por qué Remus tenía esas faltas tan regulares, nosotros nerviosos la contestamos que había pillado una gripe muggle o algo así y que le venía de vez en cuando. Ella no muy convencida aceptó la idea de que eso parecía algún tipo de "alergia" a algo cotidiano.

Volvimos a nuestras clases y después como prometimos visitamos a Remus y logramos llevarnos a Nox al cuarto y la metimos en la cama de Remus mientras seguía protestando. 

James salió de la cama cuando vio que Lily se había dormido y los tres salimos de la Sala Común corriendo por los pasillos silenciosamente y bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, pero ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de que Lily en la habitación se inclinaba en el Mapa de los Merodeadores que Peter había olvidado esconder y poner en blanco, y veía como corríamos hacia la Casa de los Gritos donde para su sorpresa aparecía el letrero con el nombre de "Lunático", ella sabía nuestros sobrenombres.

Cogió su capa y salió tras nuestra pista, dejando olvidada una figura que también se dirigía hacia las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lily con rumbo apresurado y carrera acalorada chocó en la entrada con una persona que hizo que saliese despedida y aterrizase en el suelo pegando un grito de asombro, pero la sombra se movió rápidamente y la arrastró tapándola la boca a un escondite justo cuando aparecía el conserje movido por los ruidos.

Lily miró con temor hacia donde la sombra la agarraba, se dio cuenta de que era más baja que ella y de constitución menuda, por lo que pudo suponer que era una chica y estudiante de Hogwarts, se relajó hasta que un chorro de luz proveniente de la ventana cercana iluminó los ojos morados de la joven. Lily empezó a temblar levemente al haberse encontrado con aquella chica Slytherin que tenía tan mala fama en el Colegio.

Pero Lilith dejó de ejercer presión sobre Lily cuando vio que el conserje desapareció, ambas chicas se miraron calculadoramente y con curiosidad.


	8. Saldar Cuentas

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO

**Isabo****-Black: **Si, en este capítulo se hablará sobre la venganza, y por supuesto comienza con la conversación de Lilith y Lily, veremos de qué va, jeje. Uy sí Sirius al fin conoció lo que es estar enamorado… pero es muy difícil entre un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, y más en esa época, bueno a seguir leyendo que van saliendo más cositas jeje.

**Siriusresurected****: Muchas gracias!!! Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación.**

**Shumara****: Me alegro de que te gustase ese capítulo también. No me fijo un capítulo límite, solo pongo una aproximación porque ya se más o menos como va a transcurrir las cosas y lo que tengo pensado como ideas principales a llevar, así que haciendo unos cálculos aproximados pos quedó por ese capítulo, pero ya veremos claro. Espero que te guste este capítulo también!**

**Pantrosa**** de Black: Si, ya era hora de que el donjuán conquistase a Lilith jeje. Ohh gracias por lo del poema jeje. Si pobre Lupin le ha llegado su transformación, y le veremos participar muy activamente en la venganza contra los Slytherins! En este capítulo verás que le dice Lilith a Lily. Me alegro de que te guste como escribo jeje. Uy tarea de religión, jeje suerte!**

**Agus**** y Moony: **Aquí está la continuación! Espero que te guste tanto como la anterior :-) Disfrútalo. Sí, la intención es lo que cuenta, pero a ver si hago otro fic y puedo meter algún personaje para ti.

Buf, tardé mucho en subir este capítulo, lo siento de verdad, pero es que los exámenes me estaban extresando demasiado, y luego también tenía trabajos, y se me juntó con algunas movidas personales de mi cabecita estúpida, y así no había quien se concentrase y poder escribir el capítulo. Espero que os guste! No sé como me habrá quedado después de tanto tiempo…

**ATRACCIÓN**

**8. Saldar cuentas**

_"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ le dijo fríamente Lilith, la chica de cabello pelirrojo se estremeció pero contestó _"lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo a ti"_. Lilith se encaminó hacia una estatua y murmuró unas palabras, haciendo que la estatua se moviese y dejase un amplio pasillo por delante. Lily miraba con curiosidad los movimientos elegantes de la chica Slytherin, ésta se paró al ver que Lily no se había movido y la dijo _"A qué esperas. Sígueme". Lily se acercó con paso torpe a la muchacha y le preguntó recelosa que a dónde la llevaba, a lo que escuetamente Lilith contestó _"A ver lo que has venido a descubrir"_ y se adentró en la negrura del pasillo secreto._

Lily se encogió de hombros y susurró "Lumus", un haz de luz salió de su varita y comenzó a seguir los pasos seguros de Lilith. El recorrido fue de unos cuantos minutos y ninguna de las dos habló, se mantenían silenciosas. Llegaron al final, en donde abrieron una puerta y se encontraron en los terrenos cercanos al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts.

Lily comenzó a frotarse los hombros para entrar en calor, observando admirada como Lilith, que llevaba únicamente un camisón corto de tirantes iba sin aparentar frío. Se fueron acercando cada vez más al Sauce Boxeador, el árbol que habían plantado hacía unos 7 años, justo el año en el que ellas habían entrado.

Lily se paró en seco al oír ruidos amenazantes, gritos provenientes de la Casa que estaba detrás del Sauce _"¿Qué es eso?" dijo alarmada, Lilith sonrió y contestó maliciosamente _"_**Eso_, son tus amigos"_ Lily se quedó boquiabierta sin entender, por lo que la chica apartándose un mechón de pelo morado siguió **__"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Lupin  falta tan a menudo?" ante la negación de Lily volvió a preguntar _"¿Ni siquiera te fijaste en que sucede cada cierto tiempo?"_ Lily estaba confundida no sabía a dónde quería llegar y contestó bruscamente __"Dime qué es lo que pasa". Lilith rió ante el imperativo de la pelirroja y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella "__Tranquila gatita, todo a su tiempo" y soltó un maullido irónico mientras se reía._

_"Bueno"_ comenzó su historia Lilith "_yo vivo por la noche, Hogwarts es mío de noche, y ver intrusos en MI terreno me hicieron llegar a preguntarme qué hacían ahí. Al principio eran escapadas típicas de los Merodeadores, luego de alguno de ellos con alguna chica" _ante la cara que puso Lily sonrió y prosiguió _"pero algo me llamo la atención, no sé como no puedes haberte dado cuenta tú, eres inteligente" Lily abrió mucho los ojos _"Lupin faltaba muy a menudo, y siempre veía como Dumbledore le llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos los días en los que era Luna Llena"_ hizo una pausa para esperar la reacción de Lily, que no tardó en llegar _"¿Quieres decir que Remus es un licántropo?"_ decía sin creérselo aún. __"Premio para la señorita, pues bien a lo largo de los años sus amigos, tus amigos, lograron acompañarle las noches de Luna Llena. Una vez Sirius tendió una trampa a Severus, yo siempre he sentido simpatía hacia él, así que le acompañé a distancia prudente y Severus siguiendo el juego de Sirius, casi se adentra para encontrarse con Lupin en estado de Hombre Lobo, pero entonces apareció Potter y digamos que le salvó…". _

Lily asimilaba el relato y finalmente dijo _"Pero Remus… es tan amable, sensible, cariñoso…"_ Lilith chasqueó la lengua y dijo _"no te fíes NUNCA de las apariencias querida, además Lupin puede ser todo lo que quieras pero al llevar a cabo la transformación, ese día es un Hombre Lobo más"._

Lily aún estaba lívida ante la revelación, Lilith en cambio se giró en dirección hacia el Castillo y caminó hacia la puerta secreta, Lily siguió desanimada a la Slytherin. _"¿Por qué le llamas Sirius?"_ dijo de pronto dejando atónita a Lilith _"¿Cómo?" vio como le temblaba levemente el labio _"Le has nombrado como a Sanpe, por su nombre"_ Lilith soltó una carcajada forzada pero que sonó auténtica _"venga Lily, deja de imaginarte cosas"_ ahora fue Lily la que rió, cosa que hizo que Lilith comenzase a ponerse ligeramente nerviosa, pero como buena Slytherin aparentó total normalidad frente a la mirada interrogativa de la pelirroja._

Se adentraron en el pasillo de vuelta sin que ninguna de las dos hablase hasta que de sopetón Lily dijo _"Eras tú la que mordió a Sirius ¿verdad?" Lilith soltó una carcajada, le había hecho abrir los ojos a esa chica con el relato de Lupin y ahora ella estaba analizando las faltas de Sirius y ciertas cualidades misteriosas que la rodeaban a ella __"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? Mírame, ¿acaso tengo pinta de chupasangre?" quería probarla con esa pregunta a lo que Lily respondió __"Nunca te fíes de las apariencias". Lilith sonrió abiertamente y se paró para mirar a Lily detenidamente, las dos chicas se miraron calculadoramente, pero no fue igual a la primera mirada que se cruzaron, ahora había respeto en sus ojos, así fue como nació la llama de una posible amistad. _

Cuando salieron del pasillo, Lilith desapareció por otro aún más oscuro, dejando a Lily que volviese sola a su Sala Común con miles de incógnitas en su cabeza, a la mañana siguiente hablaría seriamente con James, Remus y los demás.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El alba estaba haciendo su aparición, Remus dormía exhausto tendido cerca de una ventana, mientras que James, convertido en Ciervo estaba elegantemente recostado en una esquina alejada mientras se lamía una herida de la pata. Peter daba vueltas en círculo rápidamente al ver el amanecer llegar, mientras emitía chillidos histéricos de rata.

Me acerqué a James y le indiqué que era mejor irnos antes de que viniesen a buscar a Remus, que estaba sufriendo su transformación a ser humano, le acariciamos la cabeza al contorsionado Remus, y nos despedimos, abandonando con prisa la Casa de los Gritos en dirección a Hogwarts.

Entramos sigilosamente en nuestro cuarto bajo la capa de James y nos encontramos a Lily en una esquina, cruzada de brazos y mirándonos con furia _"Ya era hora",_ y cuando iba a abrir la boca para regañarnos, alguien entró en la habitación, haciendo que la puerta diese un golpe seco.

_"¿Dónde está Remus?"_ decía una Nox agitada por la carrera que había dado, antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiese inventar una excusa, Lily habló primero: _"Ir a recoger a Remus, tenemos que hablar" recalcó las últimas palabras, haciendo que James, que estaba a mi lado, tragase con dificultad. Salimos por la puerta y nos encontramos a medio camino a Remus, que nos sonreía cansado, le pusimos al corriente de las preguntas de las chicas y nos adentramos en la habitación para enfrentarnos a su furia._

Antes de que empezásemos a contar el discurso improvisado que habíamos ideado en el camino, la pelirroja interrumpió _"Queremos saber la verdad ¿entendido? ¡no más mentiras!", se hizo un silencio glacial entre ambos bandos hasta que Remus fue el que habló, movido por los ojos imperiosos de Nox. _

Vi como Remus se acercaba firmemente a Nox y la agarraba ambas manos y de sus labios salían las palabras: _"Nox, quiero que sepas que te quiero, pero entiendo que lo que voy a decirte es duro de comprender y aceptar, así que respetaré tu opinión"_ y dicho esto besó a la joven totalmente confundida. Lily se mordió nerviosa el labio, porque sabía qué era lo que iba a decir, y ella tenía parte de culpa.

Nox miraba interrogativamente a su novio mientras éste le confesó violentamente: _"Soy un licántropo". Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, Nox retrocedió un par de pasos y empezó a llorar, se volvió a acercar a Remus y golpeándole el pecho y tirándose a sus brazos comenzó a sollozar sonoramente mientras decía__: "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? No me importa, yo te sigo queriendo". Vi como Remus contenía sus lágrimas, la confesión de la chica le había emocionado y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la pareja y les dimos palmaditas en la espalda de apoyo._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ese día Remus, James y yo llegamos a una hora decente a clase de pociones, cuando entramos Lily y Nox estaban hablando disimuladamente, y Peter aun no había llegado, eso nos facilitaría el empezar la venganza que habíamos estado planeando, sin que Peter entorpeciese nuestros pasos.

Nos sentamos en las mesas que estaban detrás de las chicas y cuando toda la clase llegó y tomó sus respectivos asientos, intercambiamos varias miradas para indicar que debíamos comenzar, Lily y Nox empezaron a mezclar unos botes que contenían unas sustancias azuladas y de color negro. La clase transcurría con normalidad y el profesor apuntaba una poción de gran dificultad en la pizarra, los alumnos comenzaban a colocar sus ingredientes sobre la mesa, mientras nosotros agitábamos el frasco que nos habían pasado las chicas, que ahora sacaban sus ingredientes.

Peter había llegado tarde así que se puso en otro sitio más adelantado y no veía nada de lo que hacíamos. Remus y James metieron unos cuantos ingredientes de aspecto extraño que había conseguido sobornando a un prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba con sus pociones y sus calderos hirvientes, la explosión que se produjo con el último ingrediente en nuestro frasco quedó amortiguada por el ruido de las burbujas de agua caliente de los calderos repartidos por la clase. Por último mis amigos me pasaron el frasco y yo empecé a susurrar los nombres de los que me habían atacado aquella noche _"Snape, Lestrange…" aquellos dos recibirían la mayor parte de los efectos de la poción al ser dichos los primeros, seguí pronunciando los nombres que afectaban a gran parte de los varones Slytherins, aunque dejaba un pequeño grupo que no sufriría efecto de la poción._

Al acabar, cerré con un tapón el frasco y lo removí por última vez, miré hacia la mesa del profesor y al ver que estaba inmerso en unos trabajos que estaba corrigiendo, lancé con fuerza el frasco hacia donde estaban Snape y Lestrange, se oyó una explosión, todos los alumnos gritaron de asombro y el profesor se levantó mirando hacia todos los lados para fijarse en Peter, que solía tener muchos problemas en pociones, pero un humo morado cubrió el lugar donde se encontraban Lestrange y Snape, sin aparentar que viniese del suelo. 

El profesor corrió hacia aquellos alumnos y arrojó el contenido de unas botellas sobre la poción de ellos, pero el humo se estaba propagando por la clase, los alumnos se taparon la boca y la nariz inmediatamente y algunos se echaron al suelo. Cuando el profesor iba a desalojar la clase, el humo desapareció como por arte de magia, al igual que los trozos de cristal del frasco roto, eso había sido una idea de Lily.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a calmarse y el profesor se felicitaba por su gran actuación, Lestrange y Snape empezaron a toser y a ponerse morados, algunos Slytherins también, sus caras se ponían de colores, azules, verdes…y tosían ruidosamente, agarrándose con ambas manos el cuello que empezaba a crecerles de forma desmesurada.

El color que estaban tomando sus cabezas fue pasando hacia su cuerpo, y pronto, varios Slytherins eran de color verde, otros morados, rojos…y fueron cayendo uno a uno al suelo dando golpes estrepitosos. El profesor comenzó a gritar al perder los nervios y pidió a los alumnos que le ayudasen para llevarlos a la enfermería, los Slytherins que no habían sido dañados, agarraban deprisa a sus compañeros y los sacaban de la sala. Nosotros, los Gryffindors hicimos lo propio con los que no podían cargar sus compañeros.

Cuando les llevamos a la enfermería, el profesor nos dio el resto de la hora libre, y así que teníamos una hora y media, porque aquella era una clase doble de pociones.

Decidimos bajar al lago, ya que hoy hacía un buen día; Remus y Nox se fueron por los pasillos muy acaramelados, James y Lily dados la mano se alejaron por el borde del lago hacia unos árboles. Nos quedamos el resto de los Gryffindors tirados en el césped, y yo escuchaba como emocionados contaban lo que había pasado y se preguntaban las causas. Peter por el contrario no compartía la alegría de los demás, estaba ausente y había una mueca de frustración en su redonda cara, me acerqué a él, pero se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado una cosa y se fue corriendo hacia el interior de Hogwarts.

En ese momento salieron los Slytherins que no habían sido dañados y se nos acercaron con miradas amenazantes, Bellatrix en los momentos en que no estaba su novio tomaba el mando, adelantó unos pasos hacia nosotros y escupió las palabras con una rabia infinita _"¿Quién ha sido?",_ mis compañeros de clase guardaron silencio y se miraban entre ellos con miradas cómplices aunque no sabían quién había sido realmente.

La vista de Bellatrix recorrió las caras una por una, hasta que me acabó mirando, sus cejas se levantaron al descubrir al culpable, se me acercó lentamente, contoneándose y se inclinó para quedar a mi altura, una mueca de odio se dibujó en sus labios, y mientras echaba chispas por sus ojos dijo _"Estás firmando la sentencia de alguien, querido"_ y descaradamente giró la cabeza hacia donde Lilith estaba moviendo aburridamente la varita entre sus dedos, al notar las miradas de todos los Gryffindors que habían estados atentos a nuestra conversación, y todas las miradas de los Slytherins que la observaban desconfiadamente, Lilith miró confundida hacia donde nos encontrábamos Bella y yo.

Bella volvió su vista hacia mí y m sonrió de manera cruel, mientras yo intentaba contener el miedo que había empezado a sentir por Lilith, de que fuese dañada por mi culpa. Mi prima se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Lilith, yo la seguí rápidamente sin que los Slytherins me pudiesen agarrar y escuché las palbras que le dijo mi prima a la chica de la que estaba enamorado "El Señor debe saber esto Lilith", y en ese momento, confundido aún por lo que había oído, agarré a Bella y la empujé conmigo hacia al castillo, mientras corría y la mantenía en brazos, y los Slytherins venían tras de mí.

La tapé la boca y me adentré en los pasillos perdiendo de vista a los compañeros de mi prima que nos habían seguido. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida y la empujé contra la pared _"¿Quién te has creído que eres?" me dijo acariciándose la parte golpeada contra las rocas. De mi boca no salían casi palabras pero al tranquilizarme pude acertar a decir _"No te acerques a ella" _a lo que soltó una gran carcajada, __"No Black, los papeles están invertidos, tú eres el que no se va a poder acercar a ella, por tú bien y el de por ella, al Señor no le gustaría saber que una de sus alumnas predilectas se acuesta con un amigo de Dumbledore"._

Al oír aquellas palabras se me cayó el mundo a los pies, ¿Lilith era una mortífaga? No me lo creía… Cuando levanté la vista vi la cara de mi prima muy cercana a mí, y como me susurraba con una sonrisa _"Tengo una idea para que no la pase nada malo y el Señor no se entere"._ La miré desconfiado y al ver como sus labios se acercaban supe a lo que se refería, no hice nada por apartarme, solo quería que Lilith no fuese herida, porque sabía que mi prima era capaz de eso y mucho más, y la única razón que se me ocurría era por celos, no creía que fuese a llevar ese tema ante su Señor, pero ella sola era suficiente para hacer daño a Lilith.

Sentí los carnosos labios de mi prima sobre los míos, los besé de mala gana mientras ella cerraba las distancias entre nosotros. Me agarró con fuerza y comenzó a acariciarme, yo respondí sus caricias sin mucho esmero pero aun así le gustaron, ya que soltó un leve gemido cuando mis manos encontraron uno de sus hermosos pechos.

La tumbé en el suelo y la desvestí, luego me quité la túnica rápido, quería que aquello terminase cuanto antes, recorrí su cuello y sus pechos con la lengua y cuando creí que estaba lista la quité su última prenda interior y la penetré rápidamente, mientras sentía como sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y me atraían hacia ella para que la besase.

Junté mis labios con los suyos y jugueteé con su lengua que se movía de forma apasionada, dejé que mi mente se evadiese cuando me movía en su interior, volví a la tierra al sentir como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de mi prima al llegar al orgasmo, decidí que era hora de que yo también llegase, siempre he controlado mi eyaculación, así que no tuve problemas para correrme y darle la sensación de que había gozado.

Me levanté sin mirarla y me vestí rápidamente, pero al girarme la vi mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa triunfante, seguí su mirada fría e irónica y me encontré con un par de ojos morados.

"Li... Lilith"  fueran las únicas sílabas que pude articular.


	9. Despedida

**Atención:** Este fic contiene SEXO

**Agus**** y Moony: **Buenas! Genial que te dejo sin palabras!! Jeje que bien. Ya he visto lo de Sebastián jeje, que bien que se quedaron comentando mi fic, espero que los siguientes capítulos os sigan gustando. Me alegro de que te gustase este capítulo. Bueno aquí está la continuación.

**Sebastián: **Para cuando llegues a este capítulo. Me alegro de que te guste la forma en la que me expreso, y de que se entienda lo que quiero decir. Espero que sigas leyendo :-)

**Pantrosa**** de Black: Sé que pasó bastante tiempo, pero ahora al tener fiesta y haber acabado el último empujón de clases y exámenes tendré más tiempo para escribir jeje. Sí Remus es muy muy tierno, buf fue precioso cuando le dijo aquello a Nox, y ke bien ke ella se lo tomó d buena manera :-) Y lo de la venganza, jeje, era la único que se me ocurría, además el color no se va a hasta dentro de una semana, jeje por mucho que haga la enfermera y los profesores… así que van a estar ridículos. Y Bella es mala, muyyyy mala, y a la vez demasiado peligrosa, está tramando algo bastante malvado, y ya que se está acercando el final del fic se va viendo más sus intenciones, jejeje yo te ayudo a castigar a Bella! Jeje. Bueno espero que feliz leas este capítulo también. Que te vayan bien tus clases ;-)**

**Lira Garbo: **Yo también tengo un fic que se titula así, aunque lo tengo en otra cuenta, bueno me pasaré a leerlo, kreo ke ya le había echado una mirada por encima, peor lo leeré bien :-) Con respecto a la relación Nox/Remus, es cierto que alomejor parezca un poco fría, pero como es Sirius el que habla de ellos solo dice lo que ve, pero alomejor hago un fic aparte con una historieta de estos dos tortolitos jeje. Bueno y lo que dices de al ser chico "normal"… que le vamos a hacer, es el machismo de esta sociedad, por hacer lo mismo ya te están llamando puta, y no solo hombres, sino también las mujeres, en mi fic de "EXPERIENCIAS" la protagonista es una chica, y en los comentarios verás alguno que la llama puta y cosa así… Sí, tienes buena idea, creo que pondré algo más sobre Lilith. Bueno aquí esta la siguiente parte, jeje me alegro de que la anterior te pusiese los pelos de punta, esa Bellatrix… bufff! Disfrútalo!

**Shumara****: Jaja si ha sido más largo que los anteriores, creo que es el más largo que he hecho!!! Jeje. Sisi menuda asquerosa la Bellatrix que tiene unas artimañazas para salirse con la suya…. Bueno espero que te guste esta continuación y que no te parezca corto jeje ;-)**

**Bueno, me está costando acabar la historia, jeje, ha quedado muy romántica, y a la vez demuestra todos mis miedos, se acerca a algo personal mío, por eso creo que me está costando tanto. Espero que os guste, porque yo ya no sé que pensar….**

**ATRACCIÓN**

**9. Despedida**

Vi como la melena ondulada y morada se fundía con la oscuridad cuando ella salió corriendo, oí la carcajada de Bella, y salí corriendo detrás de Lilith mientras seguía oyendo las risas de mi prima.

Corrí por los pasillos y cuando iba a dar alcance a Lilith en uno de ellos, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clase, y el pasillo se lleno de alumnos que charlaban alegremente mientras se dirigían a sus siguientes aulas, tuve que resignarme y entrar en la clase de Transformaciones, donde me senté con mis amigos que me miraban curiosos al haber oído la historia que contaban los Gryffindors y que ellos se habían perdido.

Les hice muecas indicándoles que no tenía ganas de hablar y les señalé a la profesora que nos miraba frunciendo el ceño, fue suficiente y mis amigos dejaron de atosigarme, no pude concentrarme en toda la clase, mi mente se perdía en lo que acababa de pasar… había caído en una trampa estúpida y manipuladora de mi prima y para colmo Lilith lo había visto y ahora huía de mí, y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo acercarme a ella y expresarla mis verdaderos sentimientos.

La campana me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y  bajé cabizbajo al Gran Comedor, vi como Bella miraba sarcásticamente a Lilith que se sentaba a su lado, la simple visión de su cabello morado y de sus ojos… aquellos ojos que por primera vez en todos los años que la había visto reflejaban tristeza, no pude evitar sentir como me perforaban como profundas dagas, así que sin dar explicaciones me levanté de la mesa y salí fuera del Comedor.

Me fui a los límites del Bosque Prohibido y por primera vez desde que lo había dejado me hice un porro para aplacar mi tristeza y ansiedad, me senté entre unos árboles frondosos y fumé dejando que el humo se fundiese con el aire en forma de círculos anillados. Cuando lo acabé vi que no había pasado mucho tiempo, me entró hambre, así que decidí volver al Comedor y tomar algo porque no había probado bocado.

Mi mente no paraba de divagar, y filosofar, los efectos de la droga estaban haciendo efecto, y me sentía relajado, aunque una ansiedad al pensar en Lilith recorría todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir indefenso y estúpido por haberla perdido.

Entré en el Gran Comedor y los murmullos excitados de la gente que hablaban entre ellos y comían alegremente me hicieron marearme un poco, llegué donde estaban mis amigos que estaban por el segundo plato y me miraron cuando me senté, Remus frunció la nariz y me dijo: _"Sirius pensé que lo habías dejado", me encogí de hombros y me preparé un plato variado ante la atenta mirada de mis amigos _"Si dejáis de mirarme podría comer en paz"_, escuché sus ruidos de tenedores y les vi concentrarse en su plato._

Un destello morado cruzó mis ojos y volví a perder el apetito, allí estaba ella, sentada aún en su mesa sin haber probado bocado y mirando ausente a sus compañeros que hablaban entre susurros confidenciales, decidí que era hora de hacer algo, me levanté de golpe haciendo que las miradas de mis amigos se volviesen a fijar en mí y que con expresión de sorpresa siguiesen mis pasos hacia la mesa de Slytherin. 

Los demás alumnos fueron levantando sus rostros de sus platos y siguiéndome con la mirada mientras me acercaba con paso firme y seguro a la mesa de las serpientes, que se pusieron en guardia, sobre todo los alumnos afectados por la poción que habíamos hecho, que tenía como repercusiones el que guardasen aquellos múltiples colores por una semana entera, ya que por muchos encantamientos que hiciesen los profesores o la enfermera no recobrarían su color de piel hasta pasados unos siete días.

Sentí rostros morados, azules, rojos… mirándome con furia, y como Lilith levantaba los ojos hacia mí y me miraba sin entender qué iba a hacer, Bella a su lado tenía la boca abierta y se le había olvidado depositar el trozo de seta que estaba pinchado en su tenedor.

Me puse frente al asiento de Lilith y la dije delante de todo Hogwarts, que ahora estaba atento y reinaba un gran silencio: _"Perdóname Lilith"_ cuando la chica se levantó y se dispuso a irse volví a hablar _"Me he enamorado de ti" vi como Lilith paraba en seco, y en otras mesas se comenzaban a oír murmullos y quejas desesperadas de muchas de las alumnas._

El tenedor de Bella cayó sobre el plato haciendo que aquello se pareciese algo a la realidad, los alumnos dejaron de estar tan interesados en la conversación, y ahora hablaban entre ellos opinando sin saber nada. El barullo volvió a la normalidad mientras yo seguía frente a Lilith, que alcanzó mi mano y con unos ojos llorosos me dijo que la siguiese.

Salimos del Gran Comedor aún con ciertas miradas fijas en nosotros, la mirada de los Slytherins era peligrosa y sobre todo la de Snape y Bella, sabía que a Snape siempre le había gustado aquella chica que ahora tenía mi mano cogida, y Bella había demostrado que había que tener cuidado con ella.

Caminamos silenciosos hacia el lago, ella se paró y me miró, en sus ojos vi reflejado los destellos de luna que había detrás de mí, ella intentó contenerse pero vi que unas lágrimas rebeldes recorrían su rostro perfecto, dejé que mis dedos recorriesen el camino de sus lágrimas hasta sus labios, donde se amontonaban.

Posé mis dedos en sus labios entreabiertos y vi como ella cerraba los ojos, acerqué mis labios a las últimas lágrimas que se amontonaban en la comisura de su boca y las besé, sintiendo el sabor salado, giré un poco y acabé besando esos hermosos labios que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me habían dado. Sentí como ella se debatía con sus sentimientos, pero finalmente se abandonó y rodeó mi cuello con sus delicados brazos, yo la atraje con pasión hacia mí, como temiendo que se volviese a escapar, la besé como nunca había besado a una mujer, la demostré que la amaba y ella me demostró el mismo sentimiento.

Me separé lentamente de ella y me adentré en las profundidades de aquellos ojos cautivadores, antes de que pudiese hablar ella posó uno de sus finos y fríos dedos sobre mis labios, me agarró de la mano y me indicó que me sentase.

La miré cuando estuvimos sentados, y la abracé mientras ella comenzaba a hablar _"Sirius, tienes que entender que yo soy una Slytherin y mi destino ya está firmado desde el momento en que nací"_ me separé de ella y la miré sin entender _"Tengo un tatuaje en el tobillo que lo corrobora"._ Se levantó la túnica y pude ver la Marca en su delicado tobillo, abrí los ojos como platos y empecé a negar fuertemente con la cabeza, sabía lo que aquello significaba y lo que ella intentaba decirme, sabía que me diría que no podríamos estar juntos, que nuestros destinos tomaban caminos totalmente diferentes, enfrentados.

Nunca me había arrepentido de pertenecer a Gryffindor, salvo en ese momento, esa era mi barrera, lo que me alejaba de ella. Me miró a los ojos y vio mis reflexiones plasmadas en ellos, sonrió tristemente y continuó _hablando "Es difícil llevar esta carga a la espalda, el destino pesa sobre nosotros, es difícil permanecer continuamente bajo esta máscara de frialdad, de indiferencia a la que estamos condenados todos los Slytherins, es imposible resistirse al sino que obliga que permanezcamos fieles y junto a nuestro Lord"._

La agarré con fuerza para que no siguiese hablando, pero ella me retiró delicadamente y _continuó "mis padres firmaron mi futuro junto al Señor Oscuro, y yo he de atender a su voluntad, a la voluntad de mi Lord"_ me tapé los oídos al escucharla hablar del Señor Oscuro como su Lord, ella me besó las manos y cuando consiguió que siguiese escuchándola siguió hablando _"mi madre como vampiresa se ha unido al Señor, mi padre como Slytherin, pura sangre, amante de la limpieza de la sangre, de los horrores contra los muggles, también se ha unido, yo… yo no tuve más remedio, gozo de los favores del Señor Oscuro"_ su semblante se ensombreció con estas últimas palabras, mientras que mi rostro se curvaba en una mueca de horror.

_"Le parezco bella al Señor, le gusto como futura compañera, pero cuando oiga lo que Bella le contará tu vida corre peligro"_ me miró con actitud de súplica _"no quiero que te hagan daño por mí, no quiero que por mi culpa tu vida acabe, hay muchas muchachas Sirius, y debes olvidarte de mí" nunca recordaré el sentimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo en aquel momento, no quería alejarme de ella, quería tenerla a mi lado siempre, y sus palabras eran como cuchillos que se clavaban poco a poco en mi corazón, en el músculo que me daba la vida y que se movía por ella, por el amor que sentía hacia aquella misteriosa muchacha con un destino firmado tan diferente al mío._

La besé sintiendo que era la última vez que haría eso, la acosté sobre el césped húmedo mientras la miraba e intentaba grabar en mi mente todos los detalle de aquella figura, su rostro que me miraba con ternura, con amor, sus manos que me acariciaban la mejilla, sus piernas que se perdían bajo aquella capa de Hogwarts que tan poca justicia hacía con su bello cuerpo.

Me recosté sobre ella mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la túnica, cuando nuestros cuerpos desnudos quedaron bajo el reflejo de la luna, comencé a besarla y a saborear por última vez todos sus rincones prohibidos, secretos para muchos ojos, pero no para mí, ella tendida seguía mirándome con ternura. La separé lentamente las piernas y quedé posado en su entrada, ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió que nos entrelazábamos, que nos fundíamos en un ser, que nuestros cuerpos se entregaban al otro, que nuestro amor nos protegía como una cúpula sin importarnos en aquel momento nada ni nadie, únicamente nos buscábamos con ansias, a sabiendas de que aquello no volvería a repetirse.

Me moví en su interior mientras ella buscaba desesperada mi boca, nos perdimos en un beso de amor, saboreándonos mutuamente para recordar nuestras bocas, nuestras lenguas, nuestros labios unidos, nuestros cuerpos abrazados mientras una fina capa de sudor afloraba por nuestra piel.

Sentí como sus dientes se hundían en mi cuello, me agarré fuertemente a ella sintiendo como el placer embargaba todo mi cuerpo, posé mis labios sobre su cuello y los deslicé con destreza, mientras sentía como sus piernas se entrelazaban en mi espalda, al igual que sus brazos, éramos una persona.

Sé que recordaré aquella noche como la mejor de mi vida, que nunca volveré a amar a nadie tanto como a la persona sobre la que ahora estaba apoyado, haciéndola mía y dejando que me hiciese suyo. Deslicé mis manos para que recorriesen su cuerpo húmedo y excitado, mientras que succionaba mi sangre y supe que estaba llegando al clímax.

Se separó de mi cuello en el momento en que ambos llegamos al clímax, una sensación impresionante se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando eyaculé en su interior, escuchando un _"te amo"_ proveniente de aquellos labios que ahora estaban adornados con un hilillo de sangre. Caí sobre ella y antes de separarme para no volverla a ver nunca más la dije al oído _"te amo y nunca te olvidaré Lilith" _me levanté y la ayudé a incorporarse.

Quedamos abrazados un buen rato para darnos un último beso de despedida. Vi como su figura se perdía en dirección hacia el castillo, mientras yo quedaba de pie, mirando como el amor de mi vida se perdía.

Cuando su figura desapareció me senté en el suelo en donde acaba de hacer el amor con Lilith y como un niño indefenso lloré y me maldije a mí mismo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lilith entró intentando contener sus lágrimas, peor no podía, y sus mejillas estaban bañadas con un líquido de sabor salado. Se colocó la capa nerviosamente y antes de que pudiese dirigirse hacia su Sala Común unas sombras la cortaron el paso. Una figura que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo se adelantó y se situó frente ella.

La mirada de la joven e cabello negro era peligrosa, estaba cargada de odio, golpeó a Lilith con fuerza, lo que hizo que cayese pesadamente al suelo, cuando se iba a levantar para devolver aquella bofetada unos brazos fuertes la agarraron, las sombras se dejaron ver, ahí estaban sus compañeros de Slytherin, sus compañeros mortífagos, mirándola con pesar al saber lo que Bella le tenía preparado.

En la mejilla de la medio vampiresa se dibujó un moratón rojo y morado que contrastaba con su palidez extrema. La chica sin poder moverse se irguió orgullosa mientras esperaba el siguiente paso de la rencorosa Bellatrix.

_"Querida, he tenido una conversación muy interesante con el Lord"_ Lilith supuso que aquello no había sido solo conversación y que había habido intercambio mutuo de favores, algo que sabía hacer Bella con gran maestría, recordó también el momento en que tuvo que iniciarse como mortífaga y que el Lord la confinó unos días en su habitación al quedar embelesado con la belleza de la hija de la Reina de los Vampiros, su cara se curvó en una mueca de asco, al sentir como si fuese ese momento las manos frías que recorrieron su cuerpo con lujuria y aquella sonrisa de serpiente que apareció en aquella cara deformada cuando el Lord le quitó lo más preciado a Lilith hacía unos tres años, su virginidad.

Bella sonrió encantada ante la mirada perdida de Lilith y sacó de su túnica una daga con el emblema de los mortífagos. Se acercó a Lilith peligrosamente y mientras chasqueaba la lengua iba negando con la cabeza "_no no, ooo la preciosa Lilith a dejado de ser la favorita del Lord" _dijo aquello con intención de asustar a Lilith, pero ella no se dejó amedentrar, ni siquiera le importó la daga que empuñaba aquella arpía, sabía que lo único que quería era vengarse.

La mujer de pelo negro se acercó a su oído _"nunca debiste entrometerse en mis planes, nunca debiste acercarte al querido Lord y lo que ha sido tu mayor falta, nunca debiste arrebatarme a Sirius" aquello lo dijo sin que los demás Slytherins la oyesen, escupiendo las palabras con odio contenido, y después pasó sus largas uñas pintadas de rojo pasión por el rostro de Lilith, acariciándola delicadamente mientras su mirada, que haría pedir clemencia en cualquier persona en su sano juicio, atravesaba a Lilith con intensidad._

La joven devolvió la mirada con el mayor orgullo, indiferencia y frialdad del que pudo hacerse capaz, y ante aquella mirada retadora, Bella exclamó un grito de rabia y seguido de un _"nunca" que resonó en todo el Colegio hundió la daga afilada en el pecho de la joven._

Los Slytherins que agarraban a Lilith se separaron asombrados, dejando caer el cuerpo de Lilith sobre el suelo, algunos de ellos salieron corriendo, a los que se quedaron parados Bella amenazó con la daga manchada con la sangre de Lilith y salieron corriendo, quedando únicamente Lestrange que miraba con algo de temor a su novia que reía descontroladamente y Snape que miraba con pavor el cuerpo pálido como la muerte de Lilith "deberíamos hacer algo" se apresuró a decir Severus.

Bella se giró hacia él y le espetó _"tu amor está muerta Severus" y se rió mientras corría escuchando los pasos de Lestrange y Snape que no podía evitar que unas lágrimas aflorasen en sus ojos._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sirius se levantó de un sobresalto al oír un grito de ira, le pareció que era la voz de Bellatrix y lo primero que vino a su mente fue la imagen de Lilith.

Corrió lo más que pudo hacia las puertas del Colegio, deseando con todo su corazón que aquella punzada que sentía no significase lo que él creía. 

Llegó jadeando y con el sudor brillado en su cara a la entrada, abrió la puerta con violencia para encontrarse con aquella visión.


	10. Te guardaré en mi corazón

**Lira Garbo: **Lo sé lo sé, me he pasado! Joooo y mira que me encantaba el personaje de Lilith, pero está pensado para el futuro, y en el futuro, Sirius tiene un odio y unas ganas de luchar contra Bella tremendas, y a la vez, esto hace que se haga auror para destruir a Voldemort, está relacionado… Sirius no morirá de pena, siempre tendrá en su corazón a Lilith, pero debe seguir su vida y para ello estarán sus amigos siempre apoyándole. Sé que la despedida no se basó únicamente en los actos, de hecho la escribí para intentar que las palabras lo dijesen todo, hay veces que las palabras adecuadas pueden significar grandes sentimientos, me alegro de que te llegase hondo y me halaga que te parezca de las mejores escenas que has leído, me alegra mucho en serio. Ok aquí está el siguiente capítulo, es el último! Echaré de menos esta historia, aisss. Gracias por leer! Y ya empecé tu fic de Lira :-) Besos

**Agus**** y Moony: Jeje way! Me allegro de que este capítulo te haya gustado como el anterior :-) ¿No te gustó como terminó? ¿Por qué? Bueno me queda este capítulo más y ya se acabó definitivamente el fic. Genial que te haya encantado todo, bueno aquí está la continuación, ¡¡espero que te guste!!**

**Pantrosa**** Black: No importa por no haberlo dejado antes, ahora está bien :-) Bueno, espere que te lo estés pasando muy bien de vacaciones. Uyyyy jooo no quería haberla matado, pero desde hacia tiempo mi cabecita estaba diciendo que debía morir. **

**Ais**** joooo se ha acabado mi fic aisss, bua le tenía muchísimo cariño, pero ha llegado el fin, una final trágico y doloroso que marcará la vida del seductor de Sirius Black, alomejor me sumergiré en una historia sobre él después de acabar la escuela con estos acontecimientos en su cabecita… no sé que haré jaja primero ir actualizando todos los que he subido o_O realmente estoy un poco loca para haberme puesto a escribir en tan pocos días todos esos jaja, pero ala cuando viene la inspiración no vas a dejar que se te escape. Bueno ahora voy a intentar haceros llorar, no sé si lo conseguiré jaja, al menos haceros poneros tristes, mmmm llamo a la musa del drama mmm (concentrándome) ¡a la mierda!, jaja mi propia musa soy yo y ya está jaja (bueno y algún que otro porrillo… jaja pero resulta que hoy ya he fumado lo que le quedaba a un colega y estoy todo seca…no ha más aisss jaja) ¡Espero que os guste! Gracias por haberme enviado tantos reviews, eso es lo que me ha hecho seguir escribiendo!! Muchas graciasss**

**ATRACCIÓN**

**10. Te guardaré en mi corazón**

Me quedé quieto, sin poder moverme al ver el cuerpo de Lilith tendido elegantemente en el suelo, con un charco de sangre que emanaba con en una abundante fuente de su pecho. Con los ojos más abiertos de lo que nunca había imaginado me acerqué temeroso hacia ella, mi corazón me decía que aquella herida no iba a sanar, así que grité, grité con odio, grité de dolor, de furia, de impotencia y me arrojé al lado de ella.

Su rostro pálido, sonrojado por un lado en donde había recibido la bofetada de Bella, se asemejaba a la muerte. Alargué la mano y enrollé entre mis dedos unos finos mechones de color morado, pasé a acariciarla la cara, estaba fría, fría como el mármol, como el hielo. 

_"No me hagas esto, tienes que resistir" _ella abrió los ojos ante mis palabras, su color morado ya no estaba recubierto por el blanco normal, estaba amarillento y con finos hilos de sangre, me miró e intentó sonreírme, el esfuerzo solo hizo que tosiese y de sus labios brotase un hilillo rojo, una vez me dijeron que cuando te sale sangre por la boca es porque algo dentro de ti se ha roto y que estás jodido.

Le quité con la manga de mi túnica la sangre y me acerqué aún más para dar calor a ese cuerpo que estaba casi inerte, sentí punzadas dolorosas en el corazón, sentí como lo que había perforado su pecho me perforase miles de veces y volví a llorar, agarrándome a ella con fuerza, desesperado al ver como su vida se escapaba sin que yo pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Supe que ya venía alguien, todos los gritos de esa noche habrían alertado a los profesores y estaban de camino, pero no llegarían lo suficientemente rápido, si al menos yo pudiese hacer algo…, pero no sabía qué hacer, mis manos temblaron para buscar la varita, cuando la tuve entre mis dedos que se movían sin control intenté recordar algún hechizo que pudiese ayudarla, pero noté como su frío brazo se posó sobre mi mano que agarraba la varita.

_"No ralentices algo que tiene que ocurrir Sirius",_ yo negué con fuerza, no quería que eso ocurriese, no quería que ella no volviese a pasar a mi lado. _"¿Ha sido ella, verdad?" había sido Bella, lo sabía tan bien cómo si hubiese estado presenciando aquel horror, aquel asesinato, asesinato… de la persona que más amaba en toda mi vida, me vengaría, sentí como mis puños se cerraban fuertemente y tiré la varita a un lado, ella debió ver mi rostro lleno de furia, consiguió acercar una mano a mi cara, yo la agarré para sentir sus dedos delicados acariciar mi rostro._

Cerré los ojos y la escuché decir _"El destino lo ha querido, ella solo ha sido un muñeco para llevarlo acabo" abrí los ojos y miré con intensidad como ella empezaba a respirar con tremenda dificultad y como se retorcía de vez en cuando y en un ataque de tos más sangre brotaba de sus labios, pero aún tenía fuerzas para despedirse de mí, no quiso callar ni cuando la indiqué con un movimiento que no hablase __"si no hablo me llevaré a la tumba lo que quiero decirte, y no es plan, ¿no crees?" un amago de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojos se entornaron de la misma forma que cuando reía, no perdía su ironía ni aún a las puertas de la muerte. _

La besé, la besé con temor, con ansias, con desesperación, la besé como si parte de mí se escapase con ella, como si no quisiese que ese momento llegase a su fin.

_"Sirius, prefiero morir que tener que estar cerca del Señor Oscuro, lo único que me ata aquí es el amor"_ me miró fijamente _"mi amor por ti Sirius, nunca he amado tanto, y lo único que te pido, es que no olvides que en mi último suspiro de vida, tu nombre será pronunciado al aire, porque te amo con todo mi herido corazón"_, unas lágrimas empañaron mis ojos, me las retiré con fuerza, no quería ver borroso el último instante que compartiría con ella.

Mi voz ronca y rota por las lágrimas logró decirle unas palabras _"Lilith, nunca te olvidaré, te amo, y siempre te guardaré en mi corazón",_ ella sonrió como si ese fuese el permiso que estaba esperando para despedirse, para no volver a abrir los ojos en este mundo, para alejarse de la guerra que se cernía sobre nosotros, para huir y únicamente llevarse un recuerdo en su mente, el recuerdo de que yo, al igual que ella a mí, la amaba.

Incliné la cabeza y besé sus labios, cuando me separé vi como ella cerraba los ojos y me aferraba la mano con sus últimas fuerzas, y como prometió, de sus labios brotó una única y última palabra, susurrada a la noche, susurrada a la oscuridad que nos bañaba en la entrada del Castillo, susurrada con pesar, pero con alivio _"Sirius"_

Noté de inmediato como su mano ya no ejercía fuerza sobre la mía, noté como toda calidez que se puede tener en vida abandonaba de forma apresurada su cuerpo, al haberse abandonado a la muerte, que la acogía de forma cariñosa, meciéndola como una niña asustada de la vida y de lo que tendría que haber hecho si seguía con vida, protegiéndola y grabando en su alma mi nombre, el recuerdo más hermoso que se llevaba de este mundo.

La estancia se inundó de pasos apresurados y de un _"no" que salió angustiado de mi garganta, que se quebró poco después y rompí en un estruendoso llanto, sin importarme como los profesores que habían llegado miraban atónitos la escena, como recorrían con sus miradas mi cuerpo y el herido e inerte de Lilith, que con él una parte de mí se había abandonado también._

Estaba tendido al lado de ella, llorando desconsoladamente, aún con su mano agarrada entre las mías y acariciando su perfil, cuando una mano consoladora tocó mi hombro, al girarme vi a través de las lágrimas la mirada seria pero a la vez conmovida de Albus.

Entre McGonagall y Dumbledore lograron convencerme de que soltase a Lilith, y me levantaron del suelo, mientras la enfermera dictaminaba que la alumna había perecido.

Estaba apoyado sobre una pared, con el pelo despeinado, la túnica manchada de su sangre, la mirada perdida en su cuerpo, mientras ellos se encargaban de limpiar su sangre del suelo y de subirla en una camilla portátil y taparla con una manta.

Dumbledore se acercó a mí cuando los demás se perdían por entre las escaleras, cuando iba a empezar a hablar le corté _"Me vengaré Albus, juro que me vengaré aunque muera en el intento"_ y me giré para subir a mi habitación, mientras Dumbledore me observaba con estupefacción al haber escuchado tal odio salir de mi boca.

Nada más llegar a mi cuarto me tiré en la cama y lloré sin importarme nada, sin importarme despertar a mis compañeros, que se levantaron y me rodearon para consolarme cuando dos palabras salieron forzosamente de mi boca _"Lilith…" "asesinada"_.

Cuando dejé de llorar me sumí en un estado parecido al shock, mis amigos pensaron que me había terminado durmiendo y abandonaron mi cama para ir a dormirse ellos también. 

En el momento en que me vi solo, escondido tras las cortinas de mi cama, abrí los ojos y una sola imagen empañaba todos los lugares, su figura, que me sonreía, un pinchazo de dolor afloró en mi corazón y supe que se había sellado con su nombre, que nunca nadie podría arrebatarme ese trozo, que su nombre y su recuerdo no moriría a través de los años.

Ella sería siempre y para la eternidad, la dueña de mi corazón.

Y con una llave, cerré mi corazón y la guardé para siempre ahí, escondida, pero a la vez teniéndola presente en todos momentos. 

Lilith…

_La muerte no respeta edad,  
si te han querido u odiado,  
si has amado o hecho daño,  
te acecha y actúa sin piedad.___

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya ha llegado a su fin!**

**Los últimos versos son míos, los hice cuando murió un chico con el que yo me había liado varias veces… y bueno, la muerte de personas siempre duele… Si queréis utilizarlo o algo, avisarme y poner mi nombre al final, no pongáis Afrodita jaja, en todo casi Sunny.**

**Espero realmente que os haya gustado.**

**Dejarme reviews plisss.**


	11. CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS

**CONTESTACI"N A LOS REVIEWS**

**Buenas a ver antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personillas que habéis leído mi fic y me habéis dejado algún review al menos, eso es lo que me hace seguir escribiendo, ver que os gusta, y también vuestros apoyos me hacen intentar mejorar y espero conseguirlo :-)**

**Muchas gracias de verdad, y que pena acabar este fic! Me estaba gustando mucho jeje, le había cogido ya cariño.**

**Nota: He sacado unos nuevos fic, leerlos si queréis y me decís que opináis, se llaman "amor no correspondido" (es un draco-pansy), "amor secreto (es un severus-alumna) y "vida nueva" (este es una paranoia cercana a la realidad)**

**Pantrosa**** Black: **Jajaja, solo un poco malvada. Ais..a pobrecito de nuestro Sirius… Es cierto, no hay que dejarse derrotar, a ellos no les gustaría vernos caer, hay que aceptarlo. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic en general y el final, jeje es que el final es bastante diferente a todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora jeje, aisss que emoción que te conmoviera jeje es lo que intentaba aunque no supe si lo conseguiría :-) Jaja gracias admiradora ;-)

**Agus**** y Moony: **A mi también me dio pena que se acabase, también me estaba gustando jeje, sí que fue triste. Cuando me vea con la inspiración empezaré el de Sirius después de hogwarts. Gracias por haberlo seguido!!!

**Lira Garbo: **¿No has leído el quinto libro??? Ufff chungo tema, la mayoría de los fics que sacan ahora tienen spoilers, jeje, bueno ya queda menos para que lo saquen, y supongo que ya te habrás enterado de muchas cosas, las más importantes sobretodo. Gracias por lo de que lo bordo con cada cosa que cojo jeje. Y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por haber leído mi fic, me alegro de que te gustase. Yo continuaré leyendo el tuyo, que aún me quedé por ahí :-)

**Cmi**** Weasley: **Me alegro de que te gustase la forma en que mezcle diferentes sentimientos, emociones, sensaciones… Me pasaré por la página que dices, aunque bueno si dices que no aceptan los que contienen sexo, pues este no se podría publicar, no sé ya veré que hago. Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo me pasaré a leer el que me has recomendado, ya te diré qué opino. Gracias por haber leído mi fic, y si quieres echarle un vistazo a los demás que tengo, te estaré muy agradecida. Saludos!!!

**Isabo****-Black: **Me alegro de que te pareciese impresionante!!!! Sí que estoy orgullosa del fic, jeje. No pasa nada que lo hayas perdido durante un tiempo, al fin y al cabo ya lo has terminado, jeje y te ha gustado!!! Uy sí, pásate por mis otros fics y me dices lo que opinas. Jeje y yo también llevaré a Sirius en mi corazón!! Saludos!!!

**Iraty**** Rowling: **Buenas! Ey vaya, me alegro de al menos haberte podido sacar un par de lágrimas jeje. Me alegro de que te guste la forma en que escribo mis poemas, y bueno también las historias. Yea jajaja, no me paso todo el día morada, pero es que tengo mis épocas jaja, Y escribo muchos fics cuando estoy fumada. Bueno leelos con calma si quieres, me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre los demás fics.


End file.
